Dance of Love
by Kaliner
Summary: Daphne confides in Niles her feelings for a dentist she met. What happens when things take an unexpected twist?  NilesxDaphne, FrasierxRoz   With two special guests! 8D
1. Chapter 1

Daphne was sitting on the sofa in Frasier's apartment, sewing a hole in one of her favorite dresses. Eddie sat on Martin's empty chair, staring longingly at the plate of cookies she had on the table.

"Oh, Eddie, you'll get sick if you eat one of those," Daphne told him. She set down her work and went into the kitchen. She came back with a bag of beef jerky. Eddie started to jump. Daphne opened the bag and threw him a piece.  
>The door opened suddenly. Frasier entered.<p>

"Hello, Daphne," he said. "What are you feeding Eddie?" He asked, full of worry.

"It's just some jerky, Dr. Crane," Daphne explained, throwing Eddie another piece. It landed behind the chair; Eddie jumped over to retrieve his treat.

"Oh, it's Dad's, then. I would never buy that," Frasier laughed, putting his coat on the coat rack and setting his briefcase next to the sofa. "What are you doing here?"

"Just fixing up me dress. It got a hole in it somehow." Daphne sighed, returning to her work. "It's one of me favorites."

"Ah." Frasier went to get some wine. As he was pouring his glass, he asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He's taking a wee nap," she said, jerking her finger toward the hallway. "How was your day, Dr. Crane?"

"Interesting. I had a caller from Portland…" He trailed off. "But, I'm sure you already know it, don't you?" Daphne said nothing. "Oh, come on, doesn't anyone listen to my show?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane! I was very busy today!"

"Well, anyway, he called about his teenage son, who was really distant. As I was giving the caller advice on his son, he was yelling something about how he hated his father. Needless to say, my advice did not get listened to as they were arguing. I just disconnected them."

Daphne was about to reply, but the sound of the doorbell caught her short. Frasier put down his glass and went to answer it.

"Hello, Niles," Frasier said, opening the door all the way.

"Hello, Frasier," Niles replied, letting himself in. "Hello, Daphne."

"Hello, Dr. Crane! There, all done!" She said happily, holding up her dress. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"You certainly are," Niles said in a sort of daze.

"Niles!" Frasier barked, flicking his brother's shoulder. "Daphne, I think Niles could do with some coffee."

"Oh, of course," Daphne said, getting up from the sofa and heading into the kitchen.

"Niles, can you control yourself?" Frasier hissed at Niles, who had just gotten out of his daze.

"Well, excuse me. I am no longer married to Maris, and so I am free to make my feelings known," Niles replied, sitting down.

"Like you're going to do that."

"Probably not, but she is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'll admit that."

"Bad news," Daphne said, coming out of the kitchen. "We're all out of beans. I'll just go get some more."

"I'll come with you!" Niles exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat. "I mean, if you don't mind…"

"Of course not, Dr. Crane."

Niles opened the door for Daphne when they made it to Café Nervosa. They waited in line behind some guy wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello! I'd like to get some beans, please," Daphne said to the cashier when it was her turn.

"That will 5.25," the cashier said.

Daphne fished out her wallet and gave her the money. "Well, I'm done here, Dr. Crane, if you want to head back."

Niles did not say anything. _Ask her for a cup of coffee. You're both here. _"Uh, Daphne, since you're here, would you like have a cup of coffee with me?"

"But, I thought you wanted me to make you some."

"Oh, what's the difference? You were going to buy the beans anyway! Excuse me, miss," he said to the cashier. "We would like two cappuccinos, please."  
>"Coming right up."<p>

Niles and Daphne sat (he, of course, wiped his seat before sitting) at the table next to the window, the table he and Frasier usually sat at.

"I like this café," he commented.

"I do, too; it's very quaint." There was moment's silence as the waitress put their coffees on the table in front of them. Niles immediately grabbed his and began drinking. Daphne, however, was only stroking the sides of her cup. "Dr. Crane?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"How do you tell a person you love them?"

Niles nearly choked on his coffee. He grabbed his handkerchief and coughed into it. "Oh, sorry about that. What was the question, Daphne?"

"How do you tell a person you love them?" She repeated.

"Why…" He felt his face flush. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you were with Mrs. Crane for a long time and…"

"Are you in love?" It pained him to ask that question because he knew it wasn't him.

"I think so. But, I'm afraid he might feel differently. His name is Nicolas. He's a dentist."

"I'm sure psychiatrists make more money," Niles muttered bitterly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Tell me, how did you two meet?"

Daphne smiled as she recalled the memory. "We met at a small party. All me friends had dates to dance with, and I was sitting alone. He came up and asked me to dance. We made a few dates since then." She blushed.

"Oh, Daphne, if you made a few dates, surely he must feel the same way?"

"Maybe. But, I've dated a few men who I thought loved me. I told them how I felt, and they said they liked me, but they didn't love me. They wanted to date, not a commitment. It's painful. I fear that he will be the same way. And that's hindering me from saying what I want to say."  
>Niles cleared his throat. "Well, I sat Maris down at a fancy restaurant, and I looked deep into her eyes, holding her hands." As he said this, his hands held onto Daphne's and he gazed into her brown eyes. "And I told her how much I loved and cared for her." He blushed, seeing his hands on top of hers, and he quickly withdrew them. "I was slightly nervous, but I was able to say what I wanted to say."<p>

"You know," Daphne said, "I think it's more painful for a person to love someone and know it can never be. There was once a time when I fell for this boy, Thomas, back in Manchester. I was sixteen then. I knew he didn't feel the same way."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, he was dating a girl I knew. He confided in me with his feelings. It so hurtful, you know?"

"Yes, I know," he said, thinking of Daphne confiding in him. "Daphne, do you think this Nicolas might be the one?"

"I think so," she replied.

"Then, I think you should tell him. I'm sure he feels the same way. Frasier's having a party tomorrow night. Invite him. Dance with him. Confess during the dance. You two met during a dance; it's seems only right that you tell him you love him during a dance." Niles smiled warmly at her, despite the fact that he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. Daphne smiled back. Niles reached into his pocket and handed her his cellphone to call Nicolas and invite him.

Daphne took the phone from his hands. "Hello, Nicolas! It's Daphne! Good, good! And you?" For about five minutes, they talked about the weather and what was going on in their lives at the moment. She then told him about the party and where it was. "Apartment 1901. I'll see you at seven then. Bye!" Daphne buried her face in hands, giggling madly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Frasier was getting ready for the upcoming party. Niles was helping, but just barely; he kept thinking about what was going to happen that night with Daphne and Nicolas.

"You're an idiot, Niles," Frasier called out from the kitchen when he was checking on the turkey. "You're letting her invite her boyfriend here? How does that make you feel?"

"Don't analyze me, Frasier," Niles replied coldly. "I feel a little depressed. But, it's worth it. If it makes her happy, I'm happy."

"Well, that's a positive way of looking at it. What is it that guys does anyway?"

"Dentist."

"Haha."

About an hour later, the door opened, and many guests started piling in. Roz approached Frasier.

"Hey, Fras," she said. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, and she wore a knee length blue dress.

"Hey, Roz," Noel said, standing behind her. "You look pretty tonight."

"Ugh. Hi, Noel. Excuse me for a just second, would you?" Roz asked, disappearing into the bathroom before Frasier had a chance to talk to her.

Niles came out of the kitchen, setting down a plate of crab puffs on the table. "Any sign of Daphne yet?"

"No," Frasier replied, "she's still getting ready."

"Well, it's almost seven. He should be coming soon."

"You don't want him to come. Niles, I can see it in your eyes."

"Now, now, Frasier, don't say such things. I haven't even met the man yet. And who knows? He might be perfect. He might treat her with undying love and respect. Something…"

"That you would have done," Frasier finished his thought.

"Well, yes. And if he's that kind of man, then he's worth it." Niles popped a crab puff into his mouth. "Daphne!" He called when he had swallowed. "It's nearly seven!" He picked up his glass of sherry.

"I'm coming!" Daphne called back. "Coming!" Daphne stepped out of the hallway leading to her bedroom wearing an ankle-length magenta dress complete with jewelry and matching shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her lips and eyes were both a light pinkish color. Niles nearly dropped the glass of sherry he was holding. Daphne smiled sheepishly. "Well…what do you think?" She asked.

"My goodness, Daphne, you look magnificent," Frasier spoke up. "Doesn't she, Niles?"

Niles seemed to be at a loss for words. "Uh… why… why, yes. You look absolutely stunning, Daphne."

"Thank you." She giggled. "Um… I'm going to sit on that chair and wait." She slide past them, her dress lightly hitting Niles's leg, and sat down on a small chair, with look of nervousness on her face.

"Frasier!" Martin shouted. "Where's the beer?"

"I put it underneath the cupboard," Frasier replied.

"Cupboard? But, it'll be all hot now!"

"Get a glass, fill it with ice, and pour the beer."

"What a pain," Martin mumbled. He and Eddie went into the kitchen. They came out with Martin holding a glass of beer with lots of ice. He approached a woman around his age and sparked up a conversation with her.

Daphne continued to sit, nervously glancing at the door to see if he would emerge from it. After half an hour, Niles approached her.

"Daphne, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure he's just a little late. He's probably giving someone a dental checkup!" She laughed, but her laugh was not merry. "I'm fine, Dr. Crane, really."

"If you say so…"

Another half hour passed, then another, and then another. The party was still going strong, but Daphne seemed to be crumbling.

"Daphne," Niles said, approaching her once more.

"He's only a little bit late!" She cried out.

"Daphne, it's been two hours. He's not coming," he told her softly.

"I can't believe I've been stood up."

"Trust me; if he's going to stand you up, he's not worth it. You need someone who has the decency to call if he can't make it. He has Frasier's phone number, doesn't he?"

"Yes; I gave it to him when we first met. He called a lot." Tears spilled out of Daphne's eyes, and she clutched hopelessly at the fabric of her dress. "This is horrible! It's just like the party all over again. Only, it's worse. This time, no one's coming to me rescue."

"Daphne," Niles said again.

She looked up to see him holding his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Daphne's frown flipped into a smile as she took Niles's hand, and he whisked her away to the dance floor.

They spun gracefully around; other guests made way for them. Roz smiled hugely at them, but her smile turned into disgust as Bulldog put his arm around her.

"Oh, Dr. Crane," Daphne said, her eyes wet with happiness. "Thank you."

"If I were him, you would be confessing your love right about now, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Yes. I think this a perfect way for one to confess his or love to someone else. It's so romantic, and it's so sweet." She chuckled.

"Daphne?" Niles asked gently.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

Niles twirled her, and as she was spinning into his arms, he said, "I love you."

Daphne stopped herself, her dress still twirling around her, and started up into Niles's eyes, shocked etched clearly on her face. "Dr. Crane?"

Niles suddenly flushed a deep shade of red as he realized what he had done. He let go of her hand and waist. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Frasier, can you meet me in the kitchen, right now, please?"

Frasier followed.

"I just confessed to Daphne," Niles said as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Yes, Niles, I know. I was there. Unless somehow, I have gone deaf, and I was not able to hear you," Frasier responded sarcastically.

"We don't need your snide remarks, Frasier! It's just… I can't believe I did it. I got caught up in the moment and it sort of slipped out. Oh, god, I can't handle this." Niles rushed out of the kitchen and headed to the door, leaving his coat behind.

"Niles!" Frasier yelled. "Come on!"

"Niles!" Martin shouted. "Come back!"

Daphne ran after Niles. He was repeatedly pushing the button on the elevator, but nothing was happening.

"Come on, come on," he murmured.

"Dr. Crane?"

Niles turned around at the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry for running out so suddenly, Daphne, but I have something I need to take care of. If this damn elevator would only let me…"

"How long?"

"Since the first moment we met," Niles admitted. "I was with Maris, so I didn't pursue the feelings, though they were there. Ever since my marriage ended, I had wanted to tell you everything, but I could never find the right moment."

"I love you," Daphne said.

Niles froze. "W-what did you say?"

"I love you," she repeated.

"Daphne, please, don't say that."

"Isn't that what you want to hear?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course it is!" He exclaimed. "It's everything I've ever wanted to hear, but don't tell me those words unless you truly mean them."

"I do truly mean them!"

"Five minutes ago, you were in love with Nicolas, and now, you're in love with me? Now, please, let me go." The elevator finally opened. He stepped into it.

"Dr. Crane, wait!" Daphne shrieked.

He didn't say another word as the doors closed.

Daphne began to cry, and she ran into the apartment.

"Daphne," Frasier said. "What's…?"

"He's gone!" She cried, running into her bedroom.

"Oh, I guess the party's over," Frasier announced. "Sorry, everybody. Roz, can you get everyone out of here?"

"What am I, your bouncer?" Roz replied, her hands on her hips.

"Actually, yes, you are. You were denying access to men you did not deem as 'cute.'"

"Good point. Alright, people! Gotta get out! You don't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell out of here!"

"Oldest line in the book, Roz," Frasier laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Wait! Except you." Roz grabbed some guy's wrist. "Let's go back to my place."

Frasier shook his head as the rest of the guests left the apartment. He, Martin, and Eddie went into Daphne's room.

She was sitting on the bed, tears spilling onto her already tear stained dress. "He left," Daphne said.

"Are you crying because you feel bad that you hurt him?" Frasier asked.

"I could hardly say that I hurt him. I told him I loved him back."

"Then why are you crying?"

"He rejected me."

"He rejected you?" Martin asked in disbelief.

"He told me I didn't mean it. He told me not to say the words he longed to hear if I don't truly mean them, but I did mean them!" Eddie jumped onto Daphne's lap. She smiled slightly, petting his head.

"That boy's an idiot," Martin said, putting an arm around Daphne.

"He sure is," Frasier agreed. "I'm going over there."

Before anyone could say anything, Frasier grabbed his and Niles's coats and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Niles nor Daphne had the will to do anything the rest of the night. Niles stayed in the apartment, drinking wine heavily. Daphne did something similar, only she wasn't drinking as much. Eddie stayed by her side all night.

Niles finally dropped the bottle of wine when he collapsed against his sofa. The bottle smashed against the wood floor.

"Life sucks," he muttered over and over again. The words Frasier told him kept replaying in his head. "Daphne is in tears right now!" And "She's crying over the fact that you did something to her you feared she was going to do to you! Rejection hurts, Niles." Niles groaned as he sat up. He picked up the remnants of the bottle and placed it on the table.

"Perhaps I should talk to her," he said to himself. He tried to haul himself to his feet, only to fall back against the couch. "Ugh… hangover. Maybe tomorrow."

Niles was feeling better (more or less) the next day, unless you counted the unnatural speed at which his heart was beating hard against his chest. He gulped loudly when he knocked on Frasier's door.

"Niles, what are you doing here?" Frasier asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I've already done my show. Come in." Niles glanced out the window, realizing how much the sun had dropped; he had no idea it was so late.  
>Niles stepped into Frasier's apartment. "Where's…?"<p>

"She's in her room."

"Thank you."

Niles nodded curtly at his brother and walked slowly to Daphne's room.

What was he going to say to her? After what he said to her at the party, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't give him the time of day.

"Daphne?" He asked softly, opening her door.

Daphne was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Eddie lying on her stomach. Her eyes flickered over to Niles, and she exclaimed, "Dr. Crane!" She sat up so fast, Eddie slipped to the floor. "Sorry, Eddie."

He barked and sped out of the room. Niles closed the door after him.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"I have come for forgiveness," Niles said. "I was a fool for saying what I said. However, you can't blame me for not believing in your feelings. You told me yourself; you fall in love too fast. How'd I know it wasn't just some crush or spur of the moment sort of thing?"

"How'd I know your love wasn't just some crush?"

"Ouch. Daphne, you have to realize." He sat next to her on the bed. "I have been harboring these feelings for seven years. Every time I see you, passions stir in me that I have never felt before, not even when I was with Maris."

"I do love you."

"What made you fall in love with me?" He was very curious.

"I just realized it at the party. When you asked me to dance. I realized you were always there for me, and the party was no exception. When I was sad about Nicolas, you pulled me to my feet. When Eric broke up with me, you were so kind. It was so romantic." She smiled.

"Oh, Daphne." He brought his hands to her face, wiping the tears that were dripping out of her eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Please, call me Niles."

"Thank you, Niles," Daphne said, feeling a weird sensation on her tongue as she said his first name.

Niles let out a shaky breath as his hand moved behind her head. He moved his head closer to hers until he caught her lips. He parted his lips and deepened their kiss. Daphne lay upon the bed, and Niles hovered over her, savoring every single moment. His free hand unbuttoned the top button on her nightshirt. He wanted her. No, he needed her. Then, the door opened. Frasier, Martin, and Eddie entered the room.

Niles immediately jumped off the bed, blushing a beet red. He crossed his arms, a comical pout on his face.

"Aw, how cute!" Frasier said, clapping.

"I always knew it would end like this," Martin commented.

Eddie barked happily and jumped on the bed with Daphne.

"Oh!" She giggled as he began to lick her face.

"I'm sorry, do you want privacy?" Frasier asked, laughing at Niles's red face.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner?" Niles asked loudly.

"Dinner sounds nice," Daphne replied.

"Alright, we don't have any reservations, but I'm sure we can get in somewhere." Frasier smiled cunningly. "They don't call me Dr. Frasier Crane for nothing, you know."

They all left the room, except for Daphne, who had to change.

She emerged wearing the same magenta dress she had worn to the party. Niles was, once again, mesmerized by her beauty. They locked arms and smiled at each other.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Eddie sat on Martin's recliner and watched as the four of them walked out of the apartment.

Niles couldn't help but feel like the happiest man of the world at this moment as Daphne pressed her head against his arm. Frasier winked at him; he knew it would all work out.

Notes: Sorry, it's so short! Originally, this was going to be the end of the story, but I am extending it.


	4. Chapter 4

Frasier was able to get reservations at a fancy restaurant that was a few miles away from his apartment.

On the way there, Frasier kept looking at his rearview mirror, not because someone was tailgating him, but because he was keeping an eye on Niles and

Daphne. He smiled as he caught sight of them, snuggling close to each other, Niles's hand stroking Daphne's brown hair.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Niles got out first, offered his hand to Daphne, and pulled her out of the car.

"Right this way, my lady," Niles said.

"Why thank you, my lord," Daphne replied, giggling.

"Dad?" Frasier asked watching the couple walk to the entrance, holding hands.

"Yeah?" Martin asked back.

"Do you think I'll find that special someone?"

"Don't worry about that, Frasier. I know you will."

"It's just been a while since I've had a steady relationship with a woman."

"Don't worry about it," Martin said again. "You'll find someone, Frasier."

Frasier sighed, unsure whether or not to take his father's advice and stop worrying, and made his way to the entrance. Even if he didn't find that special someone soon, he was extremely happy for Niles and Daphne at the moment. Since Maris and Niles divorced, he had been secretly hoping that they would get together.

"We have a reservation for Dr. Frasier Crane," Frasier said, heading to the front podium. The lady behind it nodded and looked through her folder. "Right this way, please," she said, leading the four of them to their table, which was a rather nice booth for last minute.

"Thank you," Niles said. "After you, Daphne."

Daphne smiled, squeezing into the booth, Niles following her. He didn't even take the time to wipe down the seat; his full attention was on her.

"Hello!" A waitress said, setting menus on their table. "My name is Lydia, and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Do you have beer?" Martin asked.

"Dad!" Frasier hissed. "We'll all have sherry. Is that alright with everyone? I won't drink too much."

Niles and Daphne nodded. By the way they were holding each other, Frasier could tell they couldn't care less about what drinks they were getting. Martin was about to retort, but Lydia already wrote down their order and retreated back to the kitchen.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"We're at a five star restaurant, Dad," Frasier explained. "We are expected to drink five star drinks, not Ballantine or whatever it is you wanted."

"I just thought of something, Niles," Daphne spoke up. Niles felt a pleasurable chill run down his spine when she called him that. "When we danced a few years ago, you told me you adored me, and that I was a goddess. And I thought it was an act. Was it all true, then?"

"Yes," Niles replied. "I meant every word."

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner," she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"I wish I had told you sooner, and maybe we could have had more time together. But, the seven years loving you have been worth it, Daphne. It worked out all right in the end." Niles lifted her chin with his index finger, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. He gently kissed her. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. The kiss was interrupted when Lydia set the glasses in front of them, sending out a dull 'clunk' sound. "S-sorry," Niles said, wiping his brow free of sweat.

"Don't be," Lydia said, smiling. "I think it's cute. How long have you two been together?"

"We've known each other for seven years, but it was only about a half an hour ago that we finally became a couple."

"Aw, that is so sweet! Anyway, are you four ready to order?"

"Um, well, we haven't really looked at our menus yet," Frasier replied, grabbing his and opening it up.

"That's alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Niles slipped his hand underneath the table and held onto Daphne's. Even though they were here, in a restaurant, kissing, he couldn't help but feel frightened. Somehow, he felt as though he was going to wake up, and it was all a dream. He had this feeling that Daphne had confessed her feelings to Nicolas, and he returned them. Niles's vision was just his way of coping with that fact. When he felt Daphne squeeze his hand ever so gently, his fears seem to lift away.

_Thank you. _

"Aren't you two going to look at the menu?" Frasier snapped.

"Just… get me a filet mignon. Medium well," Niles answered, waving his hand toward his brother.

"Same for me," Daphne said.

Frasier sighed. "Dad, what are you getting?"

"I'm just thinking of going somewhere else and get me a thick steak," Martin replied, absentmindedly flipping through the menu with a bored expression.

"Oh, for God's sake, Dad! We're here to celebrate Niles and Daphne's relationship; the least you can do is order something from _this _menu."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot."

Niles stifled a laugh.

"Be quiet," Frasier scowled. "Dad, why don't you just get what I'm getting. A lobster."

"Nah. I don't feel like seafood."

"Dad, just get the filet mignon like what Daphne and I are getting. It's still steak, just a little fancier," Niles said.

"Fine." Martin gave in.

"Ready to order?" Lydia asked, her clacking heels announcing her arrival.

"Yes. I will be getting the lobster with mashed potatoes and a side of steamed vegetables," Frasier replied. "They will be getting filet mignons all done medium well."

"I would like a baked potato, please," Niles spoke up.

"I'll have mashed potatoes," Daphne said.

"Same goes for me," Martin muttered.

"Okay, then. I'll be right back with your orders."

"Thank you," Niles called out after her. "So, Frasier… what's new?"

"I helped a man out of suicide today," Frasier responded, taking a sip of sherry. "His girlfriend left him for a former love."

"Ah, well…" Niles felt a bead of sweat dripping down his face. He glanced sideways at Daphne who was taking a drink of sherry as well. It felt weird that Frasier had a caller whose girlfriend left him for a former love. What if Daphne still had feelings for Nicolas and desired to go back to him? _Oh, Niles, stop it, stop it! Have a little faith in her. _

"Daphne?" A voice asked, pulling Niles out of his thoughts. A man around his age, maybe younger, was standing by their table. He was tall, had olive skin, dazzling green eyes, and sleek black hair.

"Nicolas," Daphne said, causing Niles almost to go into shock.

_Damn it! Are you freaking kidding me? _

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to your party."

"Oh, that's alright," she muttered. And she meant it. She was hurt by his absence, but if he did show up, she and Niles wouldn't have gotten together.

"I want us to still be together," he told her.

"What?" Niles finally made himself heard. He stood up, causing the table to shake. "I'm sorry, Nicolas, but I don't think that will be happening."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, well, excuse me for being so rude, I'm Dr. Niles Crane." Niles reached out his and grasped Nicolas, shaking it angrily. "Let me just tell you something: you've got a lot of nerve to come up to Daphne and tell her you still want to be a couple."

"What's it to you?" Nicolas asked, crossing his arms and looking extremely offended.

Fraiser buried his face into the menu Lydia had forgotten to take.

"Daphne and I happen to be a couple," Niles replied firmly.

"You and Daphne?" Nicolas scoffed.

"Scoff all you want, sir, but I'm in love with her. So deeply in fact I cannot live without her. She really wanted you at the party, and you didn't show up. So, I did the most gentlemanly thing I could: I comforted her, I danced with her, and I poured my heart out to her."

"Listen…"

"No, you listen. You have no right to be with someone as precious as Daphne. She is the most wonderful person in the world and without her, I would be lost. Daphne, I love you so much." Niles sat back down and wrapped his arms around his beloved. When she didn't say anything, he began to panic.

"Daphne? Please, say something. I understand." Niles removed his embrace on her and downed his glass of sherry. "I was a fool to think that someone like you could actually love me. Frasier, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to head home." He got out of the booth and made to walk away.

"Niles, we haven't had dinner yet!" Martin interjected. "Sit down!"

"I can't stay here another minute."

"Daphne, do something!" Frasier whispered.

"Niles, please!" Daphne shouted; Niles froze. Surely this had to be some kind of sign. She would never call him that if she didn't love him. She would simply call him "Dr. Crane."

Slowly, he turned to her. She slid out of the booth, walked past Nicolas, and pressed her head against Niles's shoulder.

"Oh, Daphne," he whispered lovingly. One hand rested on her head, the other on her back. He kissed the top of head.

"Don't do this, please," she pleaded.

"Why am I so stupid?" He asked himself.

"You're not stupid. Come, sit down with me." She took his hand and led him back into the booth. Nicolas watched, dumbfounded. "Nicolas, I did have feelings for you, but you hurt me too deeply for me to pursue them. Niles was there for me. He always has been."

"Have it your way, then," Nicolas huffed. "If your relationship turns out to be a disaster, don't come looking for me."

"Trust me; it won't," Niles called out after Nicolas, who was walking away to his own table. "I don't get something. If he wanted you two to be together, who is that girl he's with at his table?"

"That's his little sister. He hasn't seen her in ages, he says," Daphne replied. "But, it doesn't matter, Niles. We have each other."

"Niles, you need to stop being so paranoid," Frasier said, coming out of his hiding place behind the menu.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Daphne's so beautiful, and I'm so…"

"Nonsense," Daphne cut in. "You're the greatest man I've ever known. No one has ever treated me so kindly before."

He smiled warmly.

They ate their dinner, Martin a little reluctantly; he kept complaining about the sherry and how much he wanted a beer.

Frasier and Martin also talked about how happy they were that Niles and Daphne had finally gotten together, though they were addressing Niles more than her, who had had his share of depression over his formerly unrequited feelings.

Author's Note: BTW, I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but the reason for the lack of updates was because my internet was down for about a week, so I could only type the story, so I have more to upload! Tomorrow. lol


	5. Chapter 5

They got back to Frasier's apartment about a quarter to ten. Eddie was rolling around happily on the sofa; when the doorknob started to jiggle, he leaped onto Martin's chair, looking as if he didn't do anything against Frasier's rules at all.

"That dog has been on my sofa," Frasier growled, glaring at Eddie, who merely stared back. "I know it."

"Stop blaming Eddie," Martin said, limping over to his chair, picking Eddie up, and sitting down himself. Eddie sat on Martin's lap, never taking his eyes off of Frasier.

"Oh, really? How do you explain this?" Frasier picked up a few strands of dog hair that were lingering on the cushions.

"It's not Eddie's fault you don't clean your couch as often as you should," Martin replied.

"What?"

"Um… you two?" Niles asked loudly. "If you two don't mind, Daphne and I are going to head to…" He cleared his throat. "… My place."

Frasier stopped glaring at Eddie and Martin and turned his attention to Niles and Daphne. "Well," he said, taking a step forward. "We'll see you tomorrow, then. I'm saying this to both of you because I don't really think you'll be coming home tonight, Daphne." The irritation between Frasier and Martin melted away as they both began to laugh at Niles's and Daphne's red faces.

"Haha, very funny," Niles said with as much dignity as he could muster. "Daphne," he said. "We must be off. Thank you for a lovely time tonight, Frasier."

"You're quite welcome."

Niles nodded at Frasier and Martin, locked arms with Daphne, and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Well, they weren't wrong, Niles thought as he slowed his car to a stop in front of his building. He was planning to take the next step into their relationship. He hoped it wasn't too soon, but he had been waiting seven years for her to reciprocate the deep love he had been holding for her.<p>

_Wait. If Daphne is planning on staying the night, shouldn't she have gotten some clothes to sleep in or something?_ _Well, if all goes well, she won't need anything. _

They stepped into the elevator and let it take them up to his apartment. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said, dropping her purse on his coffee table. "Niles, do you mind if I change into something a bit more comfortable?"

"Not at all," he replied, taking her wrap and hanging on the coat rack on the door. "In fact, why don't you wear that Chinese silk robe you wore once before?" He asked this with a bit of hopefulness. He was pleased when she thought it was great idea.

He waited downstairs patiently as she took off her dress and returned downstairs in the silk robe.

"How do I look?" She asked. _Oh, as if she needed to ask me that!_

"Stunning."

"Oh, Niles, you told me I looked 'stunning' at the party too," she giggled.

"I'd be lying if I didn't call you anything synonymous to 'beautiful.' In fact, may I list off some words to describe you?" Daphne laughed and nodded. "Let's see… gorgeous, breathtaking, radiant, alluring, enticing, attractive..."

"Niles, I think that's quite enough," Daphne said, holding out a finger. "I'm glad to know that you think me for pleasing."

"I've thought this for about seven years now, Daphne," he said, taking a step towards her. She stood quite still, which made his heart swell; he was still having trouble convincing himself that it wasn't all just some fantasy of his. Lord knows he's had a lot of those. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips to hers in the most passionate kiss he ever had with a woman. Kissing her, Niles wondered, how did he endure all those years with Maris? Why hadn't he ended it sooner? Daphne was the one he was destined to be with; she was so sweet and kind. Maris was just a hassle.

Niles broke the kiss briefly for two reasons: he needed air, and he needed to ask Daphne a rather important question. "What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" And the silence was torture. He thought he was being too forward, and he was getting ready to give her a deep apology for his behavior when she got this mischievous smile on her lips.

"I like the way your mind works," Daphne told him, taking his hand and leading the way, which he was perfectly fine with.

Daphne let go of Niles's hand and lay on the bed. The silk was draped around her body in such a seductive way Niles wondered how he stayed composed that day she came during the heat wave.

Niles felt his face flush. Why did he have to go red? She had to know he was nervous, but he didn't need his face telling her anything!

"Don't be nervous, Niles," she told him in such a soothing voice that he immediately relaxed.

Niles joined her on the bed, hovering over her much like he did back in her bedroom. The only difference was Frasier and Martin could have no way of interrupting them; they were completely alone. Daphne looked beautiful underneath the moonlight that was shining through the window. His heart going at much more than the normal rate, Niles kissed her cheek. His lips kissed her neck before resting upon her soft lips.

"Daphne, you have no idea how long I have fantasized about this moment," he told her in a breathy whisper.

"I'm glad I can give it you," she replied.

He had never felt such happiness in his life as he they made love. He had never felt such pleasure, and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>Niles and Daphne fell asleep a few hours later; the silk sheets were the only thing covering their bare bodies.<p>

Niles awoke a few moments later, taking in sight of the divine woman sleeping to his right, her ample chest rising and declining with every breath. He still didn't understand how he could be so lucky.

He stole a glance at the clock and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Daphne," he whispered, quickly getting dressed. "Daphne!"

"Hmm?" She muttered.

"I have to get going. I have some patients to attend to today. Would you like to give you a ride to Frasier's?"

"Okay," Daphne murmured, pulling herself out of bed with much difficulty. Niles threw her dress, which was slung over his desk chair, over to her. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me," he said. "I should be thanking you for the most glorious night of my life."

Daphne laughed as she pulled on her dress.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, getting to her feet.

"Alright, then."

Niles and Daphne grabbed a quick cup of coffee before leaving his apartment.

"Won't you come in for a minute?" Daphne asked, standing in front of Frasier's door.

"Well, maybe for a minute."

They opened the door and entered.

"Good morning, Niles, Daphne," Frasier said from his place at the table, his toast in one hand, his newspaper in the other.

"Good morning, Frasier," Niles replied.

"Hey, morning, you two!" Martin exclaimed, exiting the kitchen holding a plate with a donut, Eddie at his heels.

"Good morning, Mr. Crane!" Daphne cheered. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she started advancing. "Donuts? Mr. Crane, you really need to watch what you eat!"

"I am," he said. "See? I'm watching it right now!" He stared hard at his donut.

"Oh, you." She shook her head, chuckling at his antics. "I'm going to take a bath. See you later tonight, Niles." Daphne pecked him on the lips and retreated to her bathroom.

"Sooo…" Frasier said, putting down his newspaper and looking at Niles.

"What?"

"How was your night?"

Martin and Eddie both stared at Niles, eager to hear.

"Frasier, it was amazing," Niles finally said. "I have never felt like this about anyone before. Daphne… she just ignites a flame in my heart, and I love it. Thank you for helping me see that I was being a complete and utter idiot. I almost walked away from the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I wanted you to be happy, Niles. You and Daphne make a perfect couple."

"Thank you. Oh, would you look at the time? I best be off. Goodbye, Daphne!" Niles yelled.

"Goodbye!" Daphne yelled back.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Niles waved to his brother and father as he opened the door and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the news with your brother?" Roz eagerly asked when Frasier came into the station. She was peering into his face looking as though she would die if she didn't have the news.<p>

"All turned out well," he replied, unsure whether or not if he should nudge her away. "He and she reconciled and started up a relationship."

"Aw, I'm glad. Daphne's my best friend, and even though he can be a real jerk, I can tell Niles cares deeply for her."

"I've never seen a man love a girl so much. Well, I guess the exception would be my father. Niles seem to be taking after him slightly with his devotion. I wish I had that quality."

"Oh, come on, Fras," Roz said, crossing her arms. "You just haven't found that person yet. You just have to give it some time."

"I suppose so. So, how's Alice?"

"She's doing great, thanks for asking. Getting bigger and more hyper everyday. Fifteen seconds, Frasier!"

Frasier hurried into his booth and put on his headset.

"Hello, Seattle, this is Dr. Frasier Crane. Before we start today's show, I would like to congratulate my younger brother, Dr. Niles Crane, for his newfound relationship with long-term friend, Daphne Moon. I wish them a long and happy love. Now, Roz, who's our first caller?"

"We've got Bob on line one. He's having issues with his anger," she replied, pressing the button to connect Frasier to Bob.

"Hello, Bob, I'm listening," Frasier said.

"Yes, yes, hello, Dr. Crane," Bob replied; his voice had a sort of haughtiness to it. It reminded Roz of someone. "You see, the problem is… I'm incarcerated in a urine-soaked hellhole. I was put in here because of my attempted murder on a ten year old boy. Sometimes, I just go crazy with anger, and I lash out at my cellmate, my brother."

"I see…" Frasier said, skeptically.

"Yes. Anyway, I would rather not unleash my rage on him, though he is annoying. I would like to keep the rage contained until I am ready to release it. That boy haunts my every waking moment. His taunting laughter, his constant foiling of my plans! I'm going insane because of him. I want to keep the anger on the downside until I meet him again and finally get my revenge! Hahaaahahahahahahah!"

"Bob, would you kindly quiet down over there?" Another voice that reminded Roz of someone snapped. "I am trying to read the magazine the guard gave me."

"Shut up, Cecil!" Bob snapped back. "Why don't you go in the corner and block everyone else out so you can enjoy your little magazine about Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt? Euguuuuh! Is it really so hard to indulge yourself in Shakespeare or something a little more highly cultured?"

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Prissy Pants! It just so happens this is the only one the guard had!"

"Bob?" Frasier asked. "I'm still on the line."

"Oh, my apologies, Dr. Crane. Cecil is merely being an idiot. Now, back to what I was saying, my rage needs to be kept contained up until the moment I cross paths with the boy. It should all come out at once when I finally slice him down once and for all!"

"It's not my place to say this, but is it wise planning murder while you're in prison? Won't they sedate you or worse?"

"This prison? Tsk! They are so below my level of intelligence; they will parole me. They always do. I noticed that you have failed to answer my question, Dr. Crane."

"Well…" Frasier glanced at Roz, who shrugged. "When I find myself angry, I recite quotations from my favorite plays, or I sing an aria or two. Think soothing thoughts, Bob; that should help."

"Ah, yes." He laughed. "Dead. Head rolling down the street. Me with a machete. Hahaha! But then again, I guess reciting some 'Hamlet' will do me good as well. And of course, Pagliacci would be quite helpful. Thank you very much for your helpful advice. I may be calling you again in the future. Goodbye!"

"Well, that was… odd," Roz finally said. "He totally reminded me of someone, though, and so did his brother. Let's see… haughty, yet beautiful voice, love for high culture, easily angered. I got it! He reminds me of you, Frasier!"

"What?"

"I mean, besides the attempted murder. And that Cecil guy… he's Niles! The bickering? Totally like you two."

Frasier shook his head at Roz's words.

Frasier spent the rest of the three hours, giving advice to about three or four people, who had more or less common problems. However, as he answered their questions, his mind drifted to that Bob fellow he had helped out. Was he really like him after all? He did have a similar voice and interests, but no! Roz was exaggerating like always.

"That's all the time we have for today," Frasier said when Roz pointed at her watch and knocked on the glass separating the two of them. "Until next time, Seattle. This is Dr. Frasier Crane saying "Good day and good mental health." He pressed the button taking him off the air and removed the headset.

"Another productive day," Frasier muttered, opening the door and entering Roz's office.

"Yup."

"Did that fellow really remind you of me?" He asked.

"Somewhat." Roz rolled her eyes at Frasier's worried expression. "Oh, come on, Frasier! This doesn't mean you're going to try to kill a ten year old boy!"

"It's just… odd."

"Let's get your mind on another subject, shall we? Remember when we got invited to that fancy ball thing this Friday? Let's go!"

"Why?"

"How often do I get to go to a fancy ball? Usually, they just call us up and ask for donations. Let's go!" She repeated.

"You can go by yourself. I'll just donate."

"Frasier," Roz whined, getting out of her seat and pulling at his sleeve. "Pleaseeee. My date canceled on me."

"So, that's why you want me to go?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pleaseeee. Invite Niles and Daphne. It can be like a double date!"

"Ugh. Alright, alright, alright!"

"Yay! I'll come with you to Café Nervosa and tells Niles." Roz grabbed her jacket and followed Frasier out of the building, beaming the whole way.

Author's Note: I just had to do it! The reason for watching Frasier in the first place was because of my love for Kelsey's role as Sideshow Bob and David as Cecil. I read they had the same relationship on Frasier, so I decided to watch it, and I fell in love with it. So... here's the two special guests!


	6. Chapter 6

Niles was already at the Café, sipping away at his cup of coffee. He waved at Frasier with his handkerchief to indicate where he was sitting. Roz and Frasier sat down.

"Good afternoon, Roz. I must say, I'm surprised you're here," Niles commented, glancing up at her.

"And why is that, Niles?"

"Well, you're usually hanging off some guy you met at a party. In this case, ours."

"For your information, it was one time thing, and we ended it. He was jerk anyway."

"How so?"

"He was married, and he didn't even tell me!"

"And you're angry that he was married?"

"Partly, but, I'm also angry because his wife is probably going to be stalking with me a machete or something." She took a quick glance over her shoulder; no one was stalking her.

"Hmm… Speaking of machetes, Frasier, what was up with that Bob?"

"You actually listened to my show?" Frasier asked, incredulous.

"Actually, I was messing around with my radio in my office, and I happened to stumble upon your show. I had no idea it was on KACL." Before Frasier could tell him off, Niles continued loudly, "that man seemed a bit unstable, if you ask me."

"He did admit to becoming insane over this boy."

"I hardly think a ten year old could cause a person to become a murderer."

"He's technically not a murderer," Roz spoke up. "He's been convicted of attempted murder. He's a wannabe murderer."

"A murderer, nonetheless," Niles pointed out. "I wonder what they boy did to make him so angry."

"You and me both, Niles," Frasier admitted. "Oh, a cup of decaf, please," he added to the waitress.

"I'll have a cappuccino with a hint of cinnamon," Roz called out before she left behind the counter. "Bob and Cecil totally reminded me of you and Frasier!"

"What? I could not possibly see how you would think that, Roz!" Niles cried. "I, for one, would never be in prison. Can you imagine how I would be treated?" He shuddered. "I can't say the same for him though."

"What was that, Niles?" Frasier asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing. Hehe."

"Let me take this to another subject," Roz said. "Frasier and I are going to a fancy ball charity event this Friday night, Niles!"

"And your point is?" He asked.

"Come with us. Bring Daphne."

"I'm still trying to get used to us being together."

"Then, get used to it!" She snapped.

"It may be easy for you to get used to being in a relationship since you have been in so many," Niles snapped back.

"You know what?" Roz shouted, but Frasier grabbed her pointing finger and held it tightly. "Ow, cut it out!"

"That didn't hurt," he replied, releasing her.

"Of course it doesn't. You and your brother are pretty weak."

"Thank you," Frasier said to the waitress who had just brought their orders. "Niles, although I would much rather go to the opera on Friday night, I think we should attend this ball with Roz. Bring Daphne along. It's been a long while since the two of you have danced at an actual ball."

"Yes, and that time she thought I was acting when I professed my love for her," Niles replied coldly.

"Now, she knows the truth, so there's no harm in it!" Roz exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"We should just go to the opera, Frasier," Niles said in pleading voice. "I seemed to have forgotten most of what Daphne had taught me years ago. What time is that opera on Friday? Do you think we can get tickets?"

"Let me check…" Frasier took brought out a pocketbook. He skimmed through it. "Aha! It's at nine."

"You keep a list of operas in your pocketbook?" Roz asked, staring at him the utmost disbelief on her face. He could've just told her that he kept bottles of blood in his suit, and he would've gotten, more or less, the same response.

"It's not as strange as you make it out to be, Roz. Niles and I like to be ahead of things."

"Wait, you said nine, right?" Frasier nodded. "That's perfect! The ball starts at six. We can just leave before your opera starts. What a great coincidence!"

She smiled hugely at Frasier's annoyed expression. "Don't be mad at me!"

"Help me," Niles whispered desperately. Frasier shrugged his shoulders; he was defeated. There was no way Roz was going to let the subject matter drop.

"It's settled then!" Roz shouted with a tone full of triumphant.

Niles's and Frasier's heads, at the same time, fell against the burgundy of their table.

* * *

><p>Niles was wringing his hands together as he and Frasier stepped into the apartment. It was quite different today. A strong smell of roses made its way into their nostrils. Niles knees began to shake violently; he fell against the floor.<p>

"Niles!" Frasier shouted. "Are you alright?" He hauled his brother to his feet. Mere seconds after his collapse, Daphne strode into the room, a tray of chicken in her hands.

"Daphne, you've done something different with yourself," Frasier pointed out, sniffing the air. "It's something that's having a big effect on Niles."

"I only put a stronger smelling perfume on," she said, placing the tray in the middle of the table. "Dr. Crane!" She stopped herself, placing her hands over her mouth. "I apologize. I meant, Niles."

"Dr… Crane?" Niles weakly asked.

"I'm so sorry! I just haven't gotten used to it yet."

"But you… called me 'Niles' a lot yesterday."

"Yes, I know, but… oh, I can't explain it. I'm sorry. Niles. I truly am. I yelled out your name because I wanted to know why you were on the floor."

"The smell of your perfume sent him over the edge, I'm afraid. Get up, Niles."

"I can't feel my legs…" Niles whined.

"Niles!"

"They're like jelly."

"Daphne, do you mind if I gave you just a little kiss?" Frasier asked.

Niles bounced up, glaring at Frasier. "Excuse me, Frasier? Did you just ask my girlfriend for a kiss?"

"It got you up, didn't it? Besides, it wouldn't have been a real kiss. Just a family one."

"Yeah, right," Niles muttered darkly. "So, Daphne, are you free this Friday night?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well… uh…" _It shouldn't be hard to ask her out, Niles. You've already confessed. For God's sake, you've even slept with her! _

"Yes, Niles?"

"Roz and Frasier… are going to a charity ball event, and they want us to go. Would you be my date to the ball?" Niles averted his gaze from her penetrating brown eyes to his calfskin shoes. He felt like a schoolboy attempting to gain the courage to ask the girl he liked to an upcoming dance.

"Why do you always have to be so nervous, Niles?" Daphne asked sweetly, kissing him on the top of his head. "I'd love to go with you. Any chance to dance with you again."

"And just so you know, we're going to the opera afterwards," Frasier spoke up.

"Did you get tickets?" Niles asked hopefully.

"Let me call the box office."

"Wear that red dress, please," Niles said, sitting next to Daphne and bringing his lips to her ears.

"That same one from so many years ago?" She asked.

"Well, you looked so marvelous in it. Who knows? I might be professing my undying affection for you again on Friday night."

"I'd like that," Daphne purred, her hands resting on Niles's chest. They began fiddling with his tie.

"Daphne, please. Not in Frasier's house." He glanced at Frasier who was talking to the ticket people. "Don't get me wrong, darling, I'd love to, but…"

"I guess we did enough last night."

"I have a pretty good feeling about Friday night, however." He grinned, softly kissing her neck.

"Hey, hey!" Frasier boomed. "Not in my living room, you won't!"

"We're not doing anything!" Niles assured him. "I was merely kissing her neck! Is that a crime now? Are you going to get Dad to send me to jail?"

"Shut up, Niles."

"It wouldn't be the first time. You've asked Dad to send me to jail before."

"Well, you did do something that was very dishonorable."

"What was it?" Daphne asked. Anything about their past piqued her interest.

"We were learning to play Beethoven's fifth symphony on the piano when we were nine. Niles told me he had perfected it. So, I told him to prove it. He did well, but then he winged the last couple of notes!" Frasier gasped. "Oh, it was awful! How could he do such an awful thing? To such a beautiful piece of music?"

Daphne glanced around, struggling to think of something to say.

"Isn't that awful, Daphne?" Frasier asked; she blushed as she put on the spot.

"Oh… um… yes, very awful."

"What? Oh, poppycock, Frasier! If it was so bad, why didn't my nose bleed?"

"It did! All over the piano!" Frasier screamed.

"Keep it down!" Martin shouted, limping into the living room. "Man! I can hear you guys from my bathroom! Daphne, can you get me a beer?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Crane," Daphne said. As she was heading into the kitchen, she smiled flirtatiously at Niles and whispered, "That was a very naughty thing you did, Niles. I have half a mind to punish you."

Niles trembled from head to foot. "Friday night, Daphne," he said weakly.

"Right." She winked.

"Oh, must she be so flirty? It's rather unnerving. Anyway, Frasier, did you manage to get tickets?"

"You don't know how lucky we are, Niles," Frasier replied. "We got the last four in the box seat."

"Tickets for what?" Martin asked. "If it's tickets to the Mariners, you gotta take me!"

"Dad, you know as well as I do that Niles and I are not too keen on sports. I got four tickets to see Pagliacci."

"Oh," Martin said, disappointed. "What's the point? It's just a sad clown!"

"Just a sad clown?" Frasier blubbered. "It's only one of the most beautiful pieces of opera ever written!"

"Roz was right," Niles said, sitting by the piano. "That Bob is like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't he say something about singing Pagliacci to get over his anger?"

"Yes, but…!"

"Such a resemblance. I say we go down to his prison and give him a little visit! What do you say?"

"Who's this Bob you're talking about?" Martin asked, turning the TV on while Eddie rolled around on the floor, growling playfully with his banana toy.

"Just some caller I got today," Frasier explained, shooting a hateful glance at Niles who put up his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Roz told me she reminded her of me. And I just don't see it. True, he does have a taste for high culture as I do, but he is a murderer. Or attempted murderer."

"I would like to visit this guy!" Martin said, laughing loudly at Frasier's expression of disbelief. "What? It'll be an interesting visit!"

Frasier groaned loudly, sinking against the sofa. Daphne returned with Martin's beer.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"We're going to a prison to visit a murderer who reminds Roz of Bob!" Niles laughed.

"Ooh, that'll an interesting visit!"

"My words exactly," Martin told her, taking the beer from her hand. "Thanks."

"I never said we were going to visit this lunatic! Besides, I don't even know where he's from!" Frasier argued.

"We can figure that out," Martin said slyly, getting up and approaching the phone. He dialed a number and held it to his ear. "Hey, Johnny! It's Martin! Yeah, yeah, it has been a while. How's the family? Really? Another boy? Well, congratulations! Let's hope he's into sports." Martin glanced at Frasier and Niles and shook his head. "I called to get some information on a prisoner. My son, Frasier, had him on his radio show today. His name's Bob. I know that doesn't really narrow it down. Anything we need to add, Fras?"

Niles gulped and sighed. "He has a brother named Cecil who reminds Roz of me."

"He has a brother named Cecil," Martin continued. "Ah, alright!" He got out a pad and pen and began scribbling. "Thanks a lot, Johnny. Talk to you soon.

Bye." Martin hung up the phone and turned to his sons. "So, this guy lives in Springfield. He's in the Springfield Penitentiary."

"Springfield what?" Niles asked.

"Just Springfield."

"Great. We're just going to drive all across the country looking for this place!" Frasier shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find it," Daphne said. "We can have another family vacation! But, I'm not going to Canada! Brings back painful memories." Martin let out a loud laugh at the memories of them trying to get past the border guards that one time.

Frasier closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands; this was sure to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday came quicker than expected, much to the enjoyment of Daphne and Roz. Frasier and Niles were not really looking forward to the ball, but the opera afterwards seemed very promising. Martin kept babbling on and on about their upcoming trip much to Frasier's dismay; the prospect of meeting a attempted serial murderer who was so alike to him was unnerving. Roz found out about it and demanded that they take her along.

"What about Alice?" Frasier asked her.

"My mother's in town. She'll look after her."

"Roz, do you really want to go?"

"Of course! I was the one who said they was a familiarity between the two of you! I want to see him for myself! Mom'll understand. She's been here for the last two weeks anyway. Ready for the ball tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied coldly.

"It'll be fine."

"I'm sure. Let's get started." He put on his headset, his mind filled with images of ballrooms and prison. "Hello, Seattle. This is Dr. Frasier Crane. Who is our first caller, Roz?"

"We have Natalie on line three," Roz replied.

"Hello, Natalie; I'm listening."

"Hey, Dr. Crane. I'm having a problem with my mother. She constantly yells at me over nothing. And I don't have the guts to stand up to her and tell her I've done nothing. All I do is nod and mutter my apologies."

"May I ask how old you are, Natalie?"

"Seventeen," Natalia responded, her voice cracking a little. "Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry!"

"Natalie, no, it's fine. We just don't normally get teenagers unless they want to prank us," he explained calmly.

"I did something wrong! I'm sorry, Dr. Crane!"

"Natalie! Listen very carefully. All you have to do is assert yourself. Gain the strength to tell your mother you've done nothing wrong."

"Assert myself? So like hit her?"

"NO! Talk to her, _calmly! _Is it only your mother doing this?"

"No. It's everyone. Even my friends."

"I think the reason for your friends and mother yelling at you is because they want you to assert yourself. You apologized to me for something that didn't need apologizing. They want you to stand up for yourself. They aren't trying to put you down; they are trying to help you. Alright?"

"Uh-huh. Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'll give that try."

"You are quite welcome. Who's next, Roz?"

"We've got Jennifer on line five," Roz responded.

"Hello, Jennifer, I'm listening," Frasier said.

"Hello. My problem is I can't sleep. Like, at all," Jennifer told him. "Like seriously."

"I can tell you're very serious about this." Frasier laughed, expecting Jennifer or Roz to laugh along, but that didn't happen. He cleared his throat, dispelling the awkwardness in the air. "Jennifer, what I do when I cannot get to sleep is to drink a cup of decaffeinated tea or hot milk. Both work. You can also read, but the book may be so compelling you'd want to continue reading, and thus, you won't get much sleep. I suggest you exercise as well; that could make one feel rather weary. Hello? Jennifer, are you still on the line?"

"Hmm?" Jennifer answered back groggily. "Sorry; I dozed off."  
>Roz buried her face in her hands, laughing.<p>

"Well, I see I have solved that problem. Perhaps, I'll send you a copy of this tape, so I can put you to sleep again."

"I'll try the tea thing," Jennifer assured him. "Thanks a lot."

"You are quite welcome."

The two hours seem to go in a flash. Frasier rested his head on his desk, hoping to get a bit of rest. His rest was, however, short-lived when a gong rang through his ears, causing him to snap his head up and glare at Bulldog, who had just come in with his equipment.

"What's up, Doc?" He asked doing a Bugs Bunny voice.

"Do you mind?" Frasier asked, annoyed.

"Well, I do gotta do my show, you know. Oh, say, Roz? You're going to that ball thing, right?"

"That's right," she told him, organizing her space.

"Come with me!"

"Was that a question or a demand."

"Demand."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going with Frasier."

"You and the Doc? Oh, come on, Roz!" Bulldog cried out.

"Sorry, Bulldog, but Frasier and I are doubling with Niles and Daphne."

Bulldog opened his mouth to argue further, but stopped himself. He looked over at Frasier. "Your brother's going out with that English babe?"

"If by 'English babe' you mean 'English lady,' then yes," Frasier coolly responded. Bulldog literally fell on the floor in stitches. "What is so humorous about that?"

"Your brother's a stickler; that babe's really easygoing. How'd he land it with her?"

"Niles has harbored feelings for Daphne for years. While I agree that he is a stickler, that aspect of him tends to melt away when he is around her. I find it quite cute actually." Frasier had just picked up his briefcase and was ready to leave the station. "Goodbye, Bulldog."

"See ya." Bulldog jumped up, eyes filled with tears over the news.

Roz said a quick goodbye before Bulldog had the chance to even think about pinching her bottom.

Roz and Frasier walked out of the building together.

"So I can meet you tonight at say, five?" She asked.

"I suppose," he replied halfheartedly.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, alright? Be like Niles. Wow, I'd never thought I'd say that. The point is you should be loose tonight. Relax. Be calm around me, alright. I know we don't have that same type of relationship as Niles and Daphne do, but at least try."

"I'll try, for you, Roz."

"Thank you. Oh! Did I tell you what I'm going to wear?"

"The anticipation is killing me!" He screamed sardonically. "But, I think I can wait until tonight; it might take all my strength, though."

"You're so funny!" She shouted as they parted ways to their cars. "See you tonight!"

"Yeah, see you." Frasier sighed as he got into his BMW and drove away.

* * *

><p>Daphne was positively giddy about the night that was awaiting them. She was skipping around the apartment, holding a basketful of laundry in her arms, humming to herself.<p>

"Excited for tonight, huh?" Martin asked, looking over his newspapers to see her twirling.

"Oh, yes! I've always adored balls, and to go with Niles would be amazing. I mean, I know we've already been to one in the past, but we weren't a couple then. So… it kind of feels different now."

"Especially since you weren't the one actually going to that ball? You didn't have enough time to look forward to since that girl cancelled on him."

"And I always thought he was devastated."

"He was a little let down, no surprises there," Martin admitted. "But, he was extremely happy when he got to ask you."

"I still feel bad about crushing him that night," she said, going about her duties normally though her head was bouncing.

"Ah, it doesn't matter now; you're together!"

Daphne smiled.

"Hello, all," Frasier said, opening the door. "How was your day?"

"Why don't you ask Daphne?" Martin asked, pointing towards the smiling Englishwoman. "She's been acting like she's on drugs all morning."

"Mr. Crane!" Daphne scolded. "I'm just a little overly excited about tonight. I've never looked forward to an evening so much in me life! Except maybe that time we went to see Sweeney Todd in London. However, it did get a little awkward what with me mum badgering me about how gory it was and Simon sneaking whiskey into the theatre. Things got a little troublesome, and we got escorted out by the ushers. The only one of me family that was well behaved, beside meself, of course, was Billy, the ballroom dancer. He was so entranced with that one scene when Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett danced while singing "A Little Priest." We got thrown out during Anthony's breaking into Fogg's Asylum to rescue, Johanna, Sweeney's daughter. It's a shame because I really did want to hear Toby sing "Not While I'm Around." I did manage to see the play years later; it was just me and me boyfriend at the time. He was so sweet, and he stayed quiet and enjoyed the play just as much as I did. Of course, he's nothing compared to Niles. Do you think Sweeney Todd will ever be in town? I'd love to see it again, with Niles this time! Have you guys ever seen it?"

Frasier and Martin stared at her throughout her entire story.

"No," Martin finally said after a few seconds of silence. "No, I've never seen it. Or heard of it, for that matter."

"Oh, you haven't?" Daphne asked. "It's a wonderful play, though awfully bloody, let me tell you. It's about this man who…"

"Daphne!" Frasier shouted. "It's alright. We'll catch it when it's town."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright, but now, I think I may need a drink."

"Get me one too," Martin called after Frasier. "None of that fancy stuff; I want a beer!"

"I know that!" Frasier fished a beer out of the fridge and threw it to him. Meanwhile, Frasier poured himself a nice glass of sherry.

There was a swift knock at the door. Frasier put down his glass and went to answer it.

"Hello, Niles."

"Hello, Frasier," Niles greeted. "Hello, Dad." His eyes fell on Daphne. "Hello, my sweet luscious goddess," he said in a seductive whisper that was loud enough for both Martin and Frasier to hear.

"Well, hello, my amazing Titan."

"Daphne, now you're just telling lies." He laughed, kissing her on her head. "Excited for tonight?"

"Very!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Good, because I am too! I must admit, at first, my nerves were a tad on the high side all week just thinking about tonight, but now, I'm just ecstatic! It will be wonderful, twirling you in my arms."

"It will be wonderful twirling in your arms," she said.

"Frasier, are you ready for tonight?" Niles asked, patting down his red, hot face with his handkerchief.

"Not really," Frasier said. "It'll be awkward twirling Roz in my arms."

"Just have a good time," Martin told him. "It won't kill you. I'd dance if I didn't get shot in my damn hip."

"Too bad. You'd be dancing with Roz."

"No. I wouldn't even know Roz. If I didn't get shot in my hip, we all wouldn't be here right now."

Frasier, Niles, and Daphne stared at Martin, his words sinking deep into their hearts. He was right. If he didn't get shot, would Frasier and Niles see him at all? Or would they just get on with their lives just as normal? If he didn't shot, he wouldn't need Daphne. Niles would never have met his angel, and he would be stuck with Maris. Part of the reason for their divorce was her demanding attitude, but the other part was his desire for Daphne's kindness and attention. Frasier wouldn't be standing here with his family, and he wouldn't want that.

"You're right, Dad," Frasier said, nodding. "And I'm determined to have a damn good time tonight."

"Good for you!" Martin exclaimed while Eddie barked.

* * *

><p>Roz arrived at five sharp, which showed how ready she was for this ball. Her brown hair was let down and wavy. Her makeup consisted of light blue eye shadow, light red lipstick, blush, and dark eyeliner. Her dress was turquoise, slim fitting, falling just short of her knees. To top it all off, she wore turquoise heels.<p>

"Wow, you look amazing," Frasier told her.

"Thanks; you're not looking too bad yourself."

"Daphne, let's go! Niles will be here any moment!"

"Coming!" Daphne rushed out of the room, her hair let down just like Roz's, except her dress was the same red one she wore when she and Niles went to the Snow Ball together. "Daphne, you look beautiful!" Roz squealed.

"Thank you! You do too!"

While the girls gushed over their dresses, Frasier glanced at his watch. If they wanted to get dinner, Niles would have to hurry up.

"I'm here, I'm here!" They heard Niles scream before a loud thud filled their ears. Frasier opened the door to see Niles on the floor, holding his head with one hand. "Ow."

"Niles!" Frasier roared, grabbing Niles by the collar and pulling him upright. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Niles replied, dusting off his suit. He stopped dusting once his eyes met Daphne's. "Oh, my word. Daphne, you look absolutely…"

"Stunning!" Frasier and Roz said at the same time.

Niles ignored them and ran at Daphne, pushing his mouth against hers.

"Niles!" Frasier shouted, pulling Niles off Daphne. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry; I can barely contain myself!" He laughed giddily.

"Well, do your best to contain yourself," Frasier commanded, scowling. "Let's go."

Roz and Daphne exchanged glances at each other as they made their way out of the apartment. Before they left, they heard Martin yell "See ya guys later! Now, I can watch some TV without getting disturbed," he muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

The four of them arrived a little late for the ball, but it wasn't too bad. The collaborators of the whole event didn't seem to mind too much. It was Frasier who was complaining.

"We're late," he seethed.

"It's only fifteen minutes," Roz told him, rolling her eyes.

"What time are we staying until?" Daphne asked, her brown eyes growing wider with excitement as she took in her surroundings.

"I would say eight," Roz replied.

"Well, we're not staying the extra fifteen minutes we've lost!" Frasier snapped. "Who knows what that might do?"

"I know; it will cause Frasier to murder someone," Niles said.

"Oh, like that Bob guy?" Roz asked, pointing at Frasier, going into a fit of giggles.

"Do not compare me to that lunatic!"

"Can we please just move on?" Niles asked. "People are staring," he said this in a singsong voice.

Frasier's eyes scanned the room; everyone seemed to be staring at them. He flushed, coughed into his fist, and said, "Why don't we sit down, huh?" He waved them to a table, acting as though they were the ones making the scene, and sat them down.

"You really need to calm down, Frasier," Roz said, leaning across the table to meet his eyes. "Okay? We're here, and I promise you, we're going to leave at eight. We're not staying the extra fifteen minutes. We'll get right into your shiny BMW and head to the opera. Okay?"  
>Frasier sighed in defeat. "Alright," he said. A thought ran through his head at that time. While everyone was driving him crazy, her included, Roz was able to talk him through things and calm him down. It was one of the things he loved about her.<p>

They ordered their wine and made small talk. Roz was questioning Daphne on her relationship with Niles.

"Is he good in bed?" Roz asked; Niles reacted by spitting his wine over the table, a beet red.

"R-Roz, what kind of question is that?" He squealed.

"It's Roz, Niles," Frasier told him, who wasn't the least bit surprised she had asked that.

"Well, I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask!" His voice had gone an octave higher.

"Well, if you want me to be honest," Daphne said. Niles glanced at her, afraid of what she was about to say. "I think he's amazing."  
>"What?"<p>

"You're amazing."

"Oh…" Relief came upon him like drops of rain. "Okay, okay. I'm good now. Still kind of embarrassed." He stared coldly at Roz, who just stared as coldly back. His ears perked up as a familiar tune filled his reddened ears. "Daphne?" He asked, smirking. "Care for another Moon Dance?"

"I'd love to," she replied sensually, grabbing onto his hand.

It felt as though he had been taken back seven years ago. He was expecting the worst to happen, like he always did, but it didn't. As soon as Daphne was safe in his hold, every fear melted away like snow on a beautiful spring day. She was his spring.

Roz and Frasier watched, impressed, as Niles and Daphne did their tango with so much passion and love.

"Oh, Daphne, I adore you!" Niles yelled, knowing full well that it wouldn't end like it did before.

"I adore you too!" She shouted.

"You're beautiful! You're a goddess!"

They finished their dance on a high note, the whole place applauding with so much enthusiasm. The dance was officially over when they shared a brief, yet sweet kiss.

"Whoo!" Roz cheered. "That was awesome, you guys!"

"And it wasn't an act," Daphne said, beaming at Niles.

"Of course it wasn't," Niles told her, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, Frasier, do we have to go to the opera?"

"What is this?" Frasier howled. "I already got the tickets, Niles. We're not skipping out."

"My blood is boiling from the tango, and I want to take Daphne back to the apartment…"

"We don't need to hear that!"

Roz was speechless; she was completely overwhelmed by the love Daphne and Niles shared. She was always going around from guy to guy, hoping to find that one, but it never happened. She wanted to feel those same feelings.

"Frasier?" She finally asked, gaining his attention.

"Yes, Roz?" He asked; he was still pretty pissed about Niles wanting to back out of the opera.

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

"We came to the ball to dance. And donate. But, we really do have to dance, so let's go." "O-okay, then."

Frasier was taken by surprised when Roz grasped his hand tightly and dragged him to the dance floor.

"This is nice, isn't it?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

"Frasier. I want to thank you. You're my best friend, and I never expected to become best friends with someone I work with."

Frasier smiled back. "I never expected it either."

The light made Roz even more beautiful than she already was.

"Thank you for sticking with me through thick and thin, Roz. It really means a lot. I haven't had a lot of friends who would do that."

"I'd always do it, Frasier, even when things seem rough between us, they'll always smooth over. I mean… we'd do anything for each other, wouldn't we?"

"Yes, I'd like to say that we would."

"And sometimes we might take good intentions the wrong way, like when you warned me against Bulldog, saying he was just trying to get me into bed. And it turned out to be true. I threw his clothes out the window." She laughed, recalling how Bulldog was freaking out. Frasier laughed as well.

They finished their dance. Frasier lightly pecked Roz on the lips.

"I'm glad we'll always have each other," she told him.

"I'm glad, too."

The opera was a success. Roz and Daphne enjoyed it almost as much as Frasier and Niles. Roz kept badgering Frasier after the show about tagging along to Springfield to get a look at Bob.

"I'll chip in for gas," she bribed. "Oh, pleeease!" She literally got on the ground and clutched at his coat. People looked around at her, talking in hushed voices most likely about how cruel a husband Frasier was.

"Alright!" He hissed. "Get up!"

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I can't wait to see him, either," Daphne chirped. "He's to be a very unique fellow. I'd like to hear more about his life and what drove him to a life of crime."  
>"He told Frasier it was because of a ten year old boy," Niles replied, fiddling with his cufflinks.<p>

"A ten year old boy? Well, that's strange. I wonder what a sweet little boy could do that could turn a man into a convict."

"We'll find that out soon enough. We're leaving in a few days."

"Does Dad keep a schedule of when I'm on vacation? Surely, you can take the days off, Niles?"

"Oh, of course. I'll have someone fill in for me. I have a lovely new intern who is dying to become a psychiatrist, so this will be the perfect way for her to hone her skills."

"Her?" Daphne asked, and there was no question about the hint of envy in her voice.

"Uh… yes?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Daphne, please."

"Is she pretty?" Daphne asked again, raising her voice slightly to show that she demanded an answer.

"Well, yes, she is, but her beauty is nothing compared to yours," Niles added tenderly.

"What's her name?"

"Joanna."

"Is she British too?"

"No! She's…" He cleared his throat. "… From San Francisco."

"And… she's lovely?"

"Yes, but Daphne, please, do not be so upset. I love you and only you. Don't be so paranoid; that's my job. I wouldn't be a very good person if I had an affair on a woman I had been pining after for seven years, so please, don't worry about a thing."

Daphne smiled as he kissed her forehead. It was nice to know someone loved her so dearly. "That's why I told Maris I would not meet her."

Daphne stopped smiling almost at once. Frasier's and Roz's mouths fell open.

"W-what?" Frasier managed to choke out.

"Maris called me the other day; she had just gotten out of a bad relationship, and she wanted me back. She told me she regretted our marriage crumbling apart, and it was not too late to at least attempt to rebuild it. I was, I'm not going to lie, pleased by her offer because it meant that she had seen the errors of her ways back when we were married." Frasier rolled his eyes. There was no way Maris had seen the errors of her ways; if she had Niles back in her hands, she would fiddle with the puppet strings, gaining her desires, just as she always did. "I bluntly told her I cannot. She did grow angry with me, but at least it was on the phone; if this was in person, she would've probably tried to strangle me, but her poor meek body probably wouldn't have had much luck. Anyway, when she questioned why, I explained to her that I was in a relationship. She found that humorous until she could tell by the tone of my voice that I was dead serious about it. She asked who, I told her it was Daphne. She scolded me for being involved with someone of 'lower class.' It was my turn to get angry. I confessed to being in love with Daphne even when we were married, but I did not act on it because I was devoted to her. I told I was free from her, and I would always be free from her because I have found the one with which I am destined to spend the rest of my life. Daphne, will you marry me?" Niles had gotten on one knee and was holding out a diamond ring. Daphne gasped, covering her hands with her mouth.

"Niles, you two have only been together for about a week!" Frasier said.

"I know, but it feels more than that. I love you, Daphne, more than anything else in the world. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Daphne Crane?"

"Oh, Niles," Daphne cried.

"Daphne…"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Yes?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes!" She shouted.

"YES!" Niles screamed, embracing Daphne tightly while random onlookers clapped heavily. "Oh, Daphne, you have officially made me the happiest person in the world!"

"Congratulations, Niles," Frasier said, although he was not sure what to feel.

"Frasier, I know what you're thinking. We haven't been together that long, but I can say, without a doubt, that Daphne is my soul mate. I need her by my side, now and forever."

"Oh, who cares how long you've two been together?" Roz shouted, pulling Niles and Daphne into hugs. "I'm so happy for you guys! Come on, Frasier, get in here!"

Frasier joined in on the hug; he was happy for them, he truly was.

* * *

><p>If Niles and Daphne looked happy before the engagement, they were ten times that now. Frasier couldn't remember a time when Niles smiled so much before.<p>

"Good evening, Dad," Niles sang. "Isn't it a good evening?"

"I guess so?" Martin asked, looking from Niles to Frasier.

"Dad, Daphne and I have got a big surprise for you."

"Is it a new TV? Because, frankly, we're sick of this one, huh, Eddie?" He asked; Eddie barked in agreement.

"No, it's much better," Daphne said, shaking her head.  
>Martin smiled. "Is it tickets to the Mariner's game?" He shouted.<p>

"No, much better!" Daphne squealed.

"Much better than Mariner's tickets?"

"Yes. Daphne, show him," Niles said.

Daphne walked up to Martin and presented her right hand, the diamond glinting brilliantly.

"Niles, Daphne, are you serious?" He asked. His voice was completely neutral; there was no anger or happiness.

"Yes, Dad. We are," Niles replied, grinning.

"Congratulations!" Martin finally shouted at the top of his lungs. He hugged them both tightly. "Daphne, I'm so happy!"

"I am too!" She cried.

"I've always thought have you as a daughter," he told her, wiping her tears away. "I am so happy that Niles has found that person. Maris… let's just say, I wasn't too keen on her." Niles raised his eyebrows. "Oh, alright, sugarcoating it won't help. I hated her. Maris has been insufferable since I've known her."

"I thought you thought me insufferable," Daphne wondered.

"Yes, there were sometimes, but you are family to me, Daphne."

"Oh, Mr. Crane." Daphne began crying again and gave him another hug.

"And another spot of good news," Roz spoke up. "Though not as good as Niles and Daphne's. I'm joining you guys on your trip to Springfield."

"No kidding? That's great, Roz! Good, I'll have someone to talk normal stuff with."  
>Frasier and Niles cringed. "What?"<p>

"That sentence was-how do I put it-atrocious," Frasier said.

"I believe the correct form is "I'll have someone with which to talk normal stuff,"' Niles said, smiling.

"Put a sock in it, you two," Roz snapped. "I couldn't care less."

"Thank you, Roz," Martin said.

"Don't mention it. Oh, look at the time! I've got to go!"

"Come over on Sunday at like ten, okay?" Martin called out after Roz as she bustled out of the apartment.

"Got it! Thank you for a wonderful evening, Frasier," she said, kissing him and hurrying away.

"You got a thing for Roz?" Martin asked, snickering.

"NO!" Frasier blushed. "Roz and I just have a very close relationship. It's nothing like Niles and Daphne's."

"You want it to be."

"No, I do not. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Frasier grumbled darkly and stalked off to his bedroom.

Niles's arm snaked around Daphne's shoulder.

"Remember that promise I made?" He asked, eyes twinkling. "The tango is still in my blood."

"Mine too," she replied, grinning. "Let's go into me bedroom."

"Hey, where are you two going?" Martin asked, sitting back down. Eddie was staring at them.

"Oh, uh, we're just going to celebrate," Niles said. Martin nodded and got the hint.

Niles and Daphne went into her bedroom and proved that their engagement was not a mistake.

* * *

><p>Niles panted as he lay against the pillow, Daphne in his arms. He beamed at her.<p>

"That was amazing," he told her, pushing a lock of her silky hair out of her eyes.

"I'm glad you thought so," she replied, kissing his neck, sending tingles through his whole body.

"I'm sure we pissed off Frasier by doing this."

"Oh, I don't care. I'm just glad we can have this moment. It's the perfect way to celebrate the engagement."

"Yes." The words felt so weird to say. Niles recalled Frasier's troubled expression and it got him thinking at once. Was he rushing into things? Was he so afraid of losing Daphne that he had to marry her almost immediately? "Daphne?"

"Yes, Niles?"

"Do you think we're rushing into things with this engagement?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him. "You're regretting it, aren't you?"

"I'm just wondering if I made the right choice. I do love you, Daphne, don't get me wrong." His voice cracked. "I'm just frightened. I still think that I am not worthy of your undivided attention. I think you'll find someone better than me."

"No, no," she whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "Niles, of all the men I have met, none of them have ever treated me like a princess. You are so good to me." She began to cry.

"Please, Daphne, don't cry."

"Please, don't tell me you regret wanting to marry me," she pleaded.

Niles put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to meet her eyes with his own.

"Do not worry about a thing, my love," he told her softly. "Thank you for making me feel worthy. Thank you for ridding me of all these doubts."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

On that Sunday morning, they packed up the Winnebago, ready for the trip ahead. Roz was chatting rapidly with Daphne about the wedding.

"You'll be my bridesmaid, of course," Daphne gushed.

"Oh, of course! And Alice? Can she be the flower girl?"

"Of course!"

"Frasier, are you not supportive of our decision?" Niles asked, lugging his suitcase into the Winnebago, though he had much difficulty.

"Not at all," Frasier replied, aiding Niles. "I'm extremely happy for you. If I made you feel that I was not supportive, I apologize. I must admit, I was a little surprised by your spontaneous nature last night."

"I was a little surprised myself. I really wasn't planning on doing it right then. I bought the ring the day after we got together, hoping one day I would be able to present it to her; I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"She really does bring out the best…. And the worst," Frasier added slyly. "… of you."

"Worst? Hardly. I've never felt so alive in my life."

"Yes, but when you were longing after her for all those years, you did get to be a bit perverted."

"Oh, excuse me. Like you've never been perverted?"

"We're not talking about me, Niles," Frasier pointed out. "We're talking about _you."_

"I'm still kind of like that. The dazed expression will never leave me." He laughed.

"That's good to know. Dad! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Martin called, limping toward them, holding Eddie's leash. Daphne and Roz helped him in. "Geez, why couldn't you two just hold your horses? I thought you didn't even want to go, Frasier."

"The more I think about it, actually, the more I am looking forward to this vacation of ours," Frasier said. "I would like to see if Bob is similar to me."

"Gilbert and Sullivan, Frasier?" Niles asked, brandishing a CD labeled "The HMS Pinafore."

"Oh, please," Frasier said eagerly.

Niles nodded, popping the CD in.

Frasier was just about to start the Winnebago when somebody yelled.

"Hey, wait up!"

Roz peered out of the window and let out a loud groan.

"Oh, is that the sound you make when you have a man over?" Niles asked.

"Shut up. It's Bulldog."

"That's the sound you make when you have Bulldog over?"

"Shut up," she said again. "He's running toward the Winnebago, Frasier."

"What does he want?" Frasier groaned.

"Doc!" Bulldog screamed. "Hey…." He panted.

Martin opened the door for him, and he entered.

"You gotta take me with you," Bulldog said at once.

"No," Frasier said at once. "Get out."

"You brought Roz!"

"Yes, I did, now get out!"

"Why can't I come?"

"Oh, look, Bulldog!" Roz pointed outside. "There's a really hot girl outside who has a sign that says 'looking for someone to spend the night with.'"

"Ooh!" Bulldog jumped out of the Winnebago and searched for said girl. When he realized that Roz was just playing with his head, the Winnebago had already started, and it was rolling away.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Frasier said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Roz replied, taking a drink of wine. "God, can you imagine if he did tag along? He'd be all over me all week! He can't be all over Daphne since she's engaged now."

"I may not be the strongest person around," Niles said.

"Tell me about it," Roz repeated.

He chose to overlook that. "But, if he tried anything with my darling, I might have to do something drastic. Hmm… I wonder if Cecil has a special someone in his life?"

"You can ask him when we get there," Martin said, flipping through the pages of a sports magazine.

"Niles, darling," Daphne said. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh, alright. Do you want me to…?"

"No, that's alright. You just enjoy yourself."

Niles watched Daphne as she lay on the seat and fell asleep.

"Isn't she absolutely breathtaking?" He asked. "And to think: she's going to be my wife!"

"I don't want to think about the wedding," Frasier said. "Daphne's brother might come in for a visit."

Roz shuddered. "Simon? God, he's such a pain. He was alright at first, but he's nearly always drunk, and he calls me 'Rose.'"

"Yes, he can be a bit of handful," Niles agreed.

"A bit?" Frasier and Roz asked in shock.

"Niles, he's a complete lunatic," Frasier said.

"I'm willing to put up with his shenanigans for Daphne's sake."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing him," Martin spoke up, setting down his magazine on the floor. "I think he's great fun."

"Anyone that can be Dad's drinking buddy is great fun," said Frasier, shaking his head.

"How often do I get to hang out with blue collared people like me?"

"Don't you go to Duke's?" Niles asked. "Like a lot?"

"Oh, yeah… Well, Simon's going to be part of the family once Niles and Daphne tie the knot, so I suggest you make him feel like it, got it, Frasier?"

"Yes, Dad, but it doesn't mean I have to be nice to him if he does anything stupid, which he is very likely to do."

"Ooh, we gotta make a stop," Martin said to Frasier.

"Why? I think we can cover a few more hundred miles before we rest."

"No. Eddie's gotta go."

Frasier glanced at Eddie, who was whimpering quietly and squirming around. He took the next exit and stopped at a gas station. Martin put on Eddie's leash and led him outside to some bushes, where he could do his business.

Frasier and Roz got out as well.

"I'm going to grab a soda. Want anything?" She asked.

"I'll come along," he told her. "Niles, you care to join us?"

Niles looked over at Daphne, who was sleeping soundly, and shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll stay in here with her. If you happen to find something that I may like, please, bring it back with you. However, if it's caviar or wine, do not purchase it; who knows what sort of cheap ingredients are in them?"

"Got it."

Niles kneeled next to Daphne, his eyes on her right hand, which was hanging off the side of the seat. Her diamond ring glittered on her ring finger. He brought his lips to the diamond and kissed it. She stirred ever so slightly, but did not awaken.

"Just think," he whispered to her. "In a few months time, we'll be married. I've imagined this day ever since we met."

"Hey," Roz said, climbing back in, tossing Niles an iced tea. Of course, he didn't have the best reflexives, and it ended up, hitting him in the head. "Oh, god, I'm sorry!" She tried to look worried, but she ended up laughing. "How did you not catch that?"

"Oh, stifle yourself," he snapped, rubbing his head. "I seem to be hurting my head a lot lately."

"Because your reflexives suck."

"Thank you, Roz."

"Anytime."

"Alright, we're through here," Martin called. Roz helped him in. Eddie hopped after him, and then he jumped onto Daphne.

Niles tried to grab him.

"Dad, Eddie is being inconsiderate," Niles growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, he's just having a bit of fun," Martin said, opening a beer from the cooler.

"Well, she's not waking up," he said, observing Daphne, who was still asleep. "No harm done, I suppose. Eddie, make sure you're quiet and don't bother her too much. She'll wake up when she's ready to wake up, okay?"  
>Eddie lay his head on Daphne's chest and fell asleep as well.<p>

"Let's get going," Frasier said. He put down all the snacks he had bought on the table and took his place at the wheel. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

"It's getting kind of late," Roz informed him after a quick glimpse of her watch. "Let's get as much as we can done before it gets too late. Then, we can stop at a hotel or something."

"I was determined to make the whole trip in one day, but I guess it can't be helped. Niles, are you okay with that?"

"Huh? Oh, a night in a hotel, in a hotel bedroom with Daphne? I think I'll be okay," Niles said.

"That means we're going have to get a hotel that can take dogs," Frasier stated. Eddie twitched slightly; he knew he was being talked about.

"We don't need to find a hotel like that," Martin scoffed.

"Oh, really? What are we going to do, then, Dad? Pass Eddie as Daphne's stuffed animal?"

"Just sneak him in."

"You don't understand. We're not staying at some motel where you don't go through a lobby to get your room. We're stopping at a five star hotel."

"Eddie fits in my bag," Martin pointed out.

"What?"

"Isn't that a bit… I don't know… strange?" Niles asked.

"Ah, who cares?"

"Fine. If we get caught, you're staying in the Winnebago with Eddie," Frasier threatened.

"Fine with me," Martin said, shrugging.

Frasier just shook his head and continued with the journey.

When Daphne woke up a few hours later, the sun was sinking into the horizon. A thought passed Niles's head to stop Frasier and watch the sunset, but he knew better than to do that. Frasier was already in a sour mood since they had to stop for Eddie.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Daphne asked, peering out of the window to get a look at the golden beauty.

"Not half as you are, but yes, it is," Niles replied, sitting next to her. Eddie had to find a new spot to haunt. So, he chose Martin's lap, the perfect place to stare at Frasier.

"Oh, Niles, you flatter me."

"Is that wrong?"

"No, not at all. I quite like it."

"Ugh, why can't I find a guy to say things like that to me?" Roz asked, throwing her emty bag of cheetos into the wastebin.

"I thought guys do say that," Frasier inquired.

"Please! They don't really mean it. They know it's going to be a one-time thing, so why put any meaning into the words?"

"If it helps, Roz, I think you are beautiful."

"Thanks, Frasier."

Frasier saw Martin raise his eyebrows at him over his magazine. Frasier mouthed "not a word." Martin rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Well, I'm getting kind of weary. Let's stop at this Hilton."


	9. Chapter 9

Frasier parked the Winnebago in the parking lot and proceeded to get their luggage. Martin opened his bag and let Eddie hop in.

"Are you seriously doing that?" Frasier asked, giving his father a strange look.

"Well, yeah! I want Eddie with me. He knows how to be quiet," Martin said as though it wasn't strange at all, and that most people put their dogs in bags.

Frasier mumbled how "there was no way he could be related to this man" as they went to the lobby and approached the front desk.

"May I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked. Her nametag read "Doreen."

"Hey, I used to date a girl named Doreen," Martin laughed.

"That's great, Dad," Frasier said, nudging past him. "Hello. We'd like two rooms."

"Two?" Roz asked.

"Dad and I will stay in one room, and you, Niles, and Daphne will have the other."

"Is that just for the night, sir?" Doreen asked.

"Yes."

Doreen clacked away at her computer, and they waited for until she finally looked up. She fished out two room keys and handed them to Frasier. "Here you are, sir," she said.

"Thank you very much," Frasier said, grabbing his bag and heading to the elevator. Martin went behind the corner, out of the eyeshot of Doreen, and checked on Eddie.

"You alright in there?" He whispered.

Eddie stuck his tongue out and literally, nodded his head.

"Martin, are you coming?" Roz asked.

"Yeah."

Martin zipped up his bag and walked to the others.

* * *

><p>Their rooms were on the fifth floor, 504 and 506. Niles, Daphne, and Roz went into Room 504, while Martin, Frasier, and Eddie took the other.<p>

"Oh, what a nice big bed!" Daphne sighed, falling against it. "And it's so soft too!"

"Don't even think about it, Niles," Roz growled, eyeing Niles with suspicion.

"What?" He asked, voice trembling slightly.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not waiting outside while you get your urges satisfied."

"Roz, please!" Daphne squealed, blushing.

"If you must know, Roz," Niles said haughtily, tightening his tie, "I am actually quite tired, so…" He left his statement hanging, but she got the gist of it.

Roz nodded and opened the door adjoining Frasier and Martin's room. Eddie sped into their room, jumping all over Niles.

"Eddie, cut that out," Niles said, picking him up and setting him on Roz's bed. He then proceeded to lie on the bed next to Daphne. "Ow." He reached over his shoulder and started massaging the back of his neck.

"Sit up, Niles," Daphne ordered. "And sit at the edge of the bed."

"O-okay." Niles sat up and scooted to the end of the bed.

Daphne sat behind him and brought her hands to his neck. "You do have a knot."

"Ooh, do I?" He asked, keeping the giggle rising up in his throat restrained.

She rubbed his neck gently.

Roz sniggered when Niles let out a pleasurable moan.

"Please, Roz, don't act as though you don't do this _often,_" Niles said irritably.

Frasier shook his head at Roz, who was ready to tell off Niles.

"Daphne, I'm fine now," Niles said, patting her hand. "Like I said before, I am tired. I think I'll be going to bed."

Niles got off the bed, grabbed his luggage, and went into the bathroom. He emerged in his blue silk pajamas. "Daphne?" He questioned timidly.

"Yes?" Daphne asked, digging into her own luggage.

"Can you not wear the teddy? You know how easily I…" He trailed off, his voice failing him.

"Get turned on?" Roz asked loudly.

"What Roz said," he said weakly, pointing at her.

"You're so cute," Daphne sighed.

He smiled sheepishly.

Daphne kissed Niles's nose on the way to the bathroom. He gingerly touched the place she kissed him.

"Damn, Niles, you really love her, don't you?" Roz asked, resting her elbow on her pillow.

"More than she can possibly imagine. I'm just so incredibly lucky."

Daphne was wearing the red silk pajamas she had purchased when she won money in the stock market (or so she thought).

She wasn't a wearing the teddy, but Niles was still turning redder and redder by the second, and his heart was beating rapidly.

"Control yourself," he whispered fiercely to himself. "Control yourself."

Roz nearly laughed out loud; she had to bury her face in her pillow to restrain herself.

"Good night," Frasier said. "Come on, Eddie."

Eddie licked Roz's hand, tumbled off the bed, and raced into Martin and Frasier's room.

"Oh, and Niles?" Frasier asked, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Try to control yourself."

"Haha!" Niles laughed. "Go to sleep."

Frasier smirked and shut the door.

Niles wrapped his arm around Daphne's waist, stroking the soft silk of her pajamas. His head was buried against the soft flesh of her neck, taking in the scent of her hair.

* * *

><p>Everyone was up extremely early the next day. Niles didn't want to get up; he was perfectly contented with sleeping next to Daphne all day, but he did want to meet the prisoners.<p>

"Let's go, guys, come on!" Frasier ordered, knocking on the door between their rooms.

"ALRIGHT!" Roz shrieked. She ran her hands through her messy brown hair and sluggishly, dragged her luggage into the bathroom.

"Niles, you don't mind if I change in here, do you?" Daphne asked, stretching her muscles.

"Not at all," he said. "I won't see anything I haven't seen before."  
>Daphne unbuttoned her nightshirt and changed into a red sweater, black vest, and skirt. She stuffed her dirty clothes in another pocket of her bag.<p>

The door opened. "Niles, what are you doing?" Frasier freaked out; he was already dressed and ready to go. "Get dressed!"

"Calm yourself down, Frasier!" Niles yelled. "We're getting ready, see?" He started unbuttoning his shirt, but his outburst left him a little shaken, so he was having problems. Daphne laughed.

"Stand still," she ordered.

"Daphne, what…?"

She undid the rest of his buttons-he was blushing; that was to be expected-and helped him out of his shirt. "Better?" She asked.

"Much, thank you."

For a moment or two, Frasier expected them to start making out right then there. Lord knows that desire was present in Niles's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Frasier burst their love bubble loudly. "We have to get going, so Niles, get your shirt on!"  
>Niles glowered at his brother, but obediently dressed in his favorite grey suit with silk blue tie.<p>

Roz groggily opened the door from the bathroom. Her hair and makeup were done, but she was still overly tired and would love nothing more than fall back against the soft bed and fall asleep. She looked as though she was about to do just that, but Frasier's deadly expression motivated her not to.

"Ready, all?" Frasier called. "Dad? Eddie?"

"We're all ready here," Martin called back. The sound of a zipper being unzipped was heard. "Alright, Eddie, jump right in here." There was silence. "I promise; this is the last time." The zipper was zipped back up again, and Martin joined them outside the rooms. The bag in his right hand was jiggling around slightly. "Eddie, come on! They're going to suspect something if you do that." The jiggling stopped at once.

"Ready?" Frasier asked again when no one moved. They all nodded. "Great; let's go."

Frasier led the way back into the lobby. He checked out, and they all went back to the Winnebago.

They all scrambled in. Roz immediately fell asleep on the seat, her hair becoming a tangled mess as it fell over her face.

Daphne sat in Niles's lap on the seats next to the table, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his tightly wounded around her waist. Eddie was let out of the bag and was freely jogging around the Winnebago to get some much needed exercise.

"That reminds me, Mr. Crane," Daphne said as Frasier pulled out of the parking space and drove off. "We need to do some exercises once we get to our next hotel."

"Uh-huh," Martin said.

"He's not listening to me."

"Oh, my love, pay no attention to him right now. You've got me, haven't you?" Niles cooed, pressing his nose against her cheek.

"Would you two please settle down back there?" Frasier said vociferously, jerking Roz out of her sleep. "Sorry, Roz."

"Eh, it's fine," she mumbled, pressing her head onto the cushion and falling straight back into slumber.

"I'm sorry, Frasier," Niles said. "But, I'm a man, and I have urges. Those urges may not be so strong now, but who can resist this delectable creature?"

"Keep it in your pants," Martin instructed. "I don't need to see this."

"We're behaving," Niles said in a schoolboy voice. "I'm just expressing my undying love for Daphne."

"Didn't you two already sleep together?"

"Twice," Daphne exposed, flushing a light pinkish color.

"Well, trust me: once you're married, you'll be sleeping with each other a whole lot more."

"I must admit," Frasier said, "I'm envious of you two."

"Envious, really?" Niles asked.

"Well, yes. I've never really had a stable relationship. I did love Lilith, but it didn't work out. I love Frederick to death, so he was the one good thing to come out of that marriage. Seeing the love you two share, it makes me wish I can find that special someone with which to share that."

Roz stirred gently on the seat.

"And I think it might be Roz," Martin said.

"Dad! What are you going on about? Roz and I are friends and coworkers, nothing more. Besides, he wouldn't make a great couple."

"On the contrary, Frasier," Niles said. "I think you and Roz would make a marvelous pair. You both have the sarcasm down. She seems to have a deeper understanding of you than other women. So why not?"

Frasier sighed deeply. "The thing is I don't know if I feel that way about her. We've been through so much together."

"It takes time," Martin said, patting Frasier's soldier. "I, for one, would love to see Roz in the family. If you guys married, I would have two wonderful daughter-in-laws." He smiled at Daphne, who grinned broadly. "That'd be so much better than two bitch-in-laws." He coughed "Lilith, Maris!" He made no effort to make it subtle.

Frasier's eyes averted from the road for a split second to Roz. She was beautiful, and she was a fun person to be around, but did he love her? That was a question for which he did not have the answer, and he wasn't sure if he would have the answer any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, finally!" Roz cried out, running out of the Winnebago and seeing Springfield for the first time.

"Ugh, a power plant," Niles gagged, pressing his handkerchief against his mouth. "My allergies are going to be through the roof this week."

"You'll be fine," Frasier said.

"There's a hotel," said Daphne, pointing at Woosterfield Hotel.

"That place looks way too fancy," Martin commented. "Isn't there somewhere else to sleep tonight?"

"You forget to who you're talking, Dad," Frasier said. "Fancy is what Niles and I do best."

"Well," Niles said, his eyes on Daphne, "among other things."

"That's disgusting!" Martin gasped. "To think my own son would make such repulsive remarks!"

"Can we just get on, please?" Frasier asked, emphasizing the e's in 'please.'

"Let's just go to that hotel," Roz said, hopping back into the Winnebago and dragging out the luggage.

"Let me give you a hand with that," Frasier said, helping her pull them out to the ground.

"Thanks," she panted, putting her hair up into a ponytail. "Let's go."

Frasier picked up his and Martin's luggage, while Daphne, Roz, and Niles busied themselves with their own.

"Hello," Frasier said at the front desk, his arm resting on the counter.

"May I 'elp you?" A man with a thick French accent asked.

"We would like to check in."

"Do you 'ave a reservation?"

"No. We just came in the neighborhood," Frasier said, pointing to the Winnebago parked outside.

"Well, I will see if I we 'ave any room. 'Ow many? Ooh, I am sorry, sir," he said, glancing over the counter to see Eddie tucked under Martin's arm. He had forgotten to put him in the bag. "We do not allow dogs in our 'otel."

"Aw, damn it," Martin muttered. "Sorry, guys."

"The Sleep-Eazy-Motel takes dogs," the man said with a nasty smile.

"Motel?" Frasier repeated. "No, no, no! Is there any other hotel we can go to?"

"I am afraid the Springfield Plaza does not take dogs either. And it is the only other 'otel."

"Damn it!" Frasier cursed. "Alright, alright! We have no choice but to go to this motel." He shuddered.

"Frasier, say it isn't so!" Niles cried, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "I won't be able to get any decent privacy with Daphne in a motel!"

"We'll just have to grit out teeth," Martin said casually. "I have no problem with it."

"Me neither," said Roz, stooping down to retrieve her bag and leave.

"Well, of course you have no problem with it," Niles hissed. "Your dates probably take you to motels all the time!"  
>Roz gaped at him and dropped her bag. "I'm sorry, Daphne, but I have to do this." She raised her fist and punched Niles's shoulder.<p>

"Ow! What is the matter with you?"

"I barely touched you."

"It hurt."

"Oh, poor Niles. Would a kiss make the booboo better?" Daphne asked in a baby voice.

"Yes," Niles said at once.

Daphne giggled, kissing his shoulder. "Better?"

"Much."

"Excuse me," the man said, raising his hands high above his head. "I must ask you to leave."

"Apologies," Martin said. "Come on, guys. Let's go find that motel."

Niles and Frasier groaned at the same time at those dreadful words.

* * *

><p>Frasier's and Niles's face were white when they came up to the motel. The plaster was crumbling from the walls, and some people were hanging out outside, smoking. Frasier was considering turning around and getting a hotel in some other city, but Martin saw that glint in his eyes and ordered him to stop.<p>

"Dad, you can't possibly expect us to stay here," he whined, pointing his finger at the motel. "Look at that sign!"

Some of the letters in the sign were out, and it read "Sleazy Motel" rather than "Sleep-Eazy-Motel."

"It's fine," Martin said. "Come on, let's go check in."

"No, no, no!" Niles shouted, his hands in fists. "Please, don't make me!"

"You'll be fine," Martin said again.

He got of the Winnebago and went to the front desk. Niles and Frasier were clinging to each other, disgust clear on their faces.

"Hey, we'd like to check in," Martin said, smiling at the man behind the counter who contrasted greatly with the man at the other hotel. He was wearing a dirty, baggy t-shirt, and his hair was disheveled whereas the French man had nice sleek black hair, a handsome mustache, and wore a divine suit.

"How many rooms?" He asked. He had a strong cockney accent, not too much unlike Daphne's when she first came to America.

"He reminds of me of me brother, Simon," Daphne whispered to Frasier, Roz, and Niles.

"Yes, I can definitely smell the whiskey," Niles replied, nose scrunching up at the stench.

"We're all set," Martin announced. "You and I are sharing a room, Frasier. Daphne, Niles, and Roz are going in the other."

"Great," Frasier said with so much sarcasm it was impossible not to detect it.

"No need for that," his father scolded. "It's better than sleeping in the streets."

"I doubt that," Niles huffed. "We could've slept under the benches in front of that xlassy hotel."

"Stop your complaining!" Martin snapped, leading them to their rooms.

Niles took positively frightened to stick the door key in the slot and open the door. He tried, but his hand was shaking so fiercely that he kept dropping the key. In the end, Roz snatched the key from his trembling hands and did it for him.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?" She asked hotly, throwing her purse on the bed on the right.

"Oh, dear," Niles whispered.

"It isn't very attractive," Daphne agreed.

The sheets were messed up, there were questionable stains on the floor, and the occasional cockroach would peek out from its hole in the wall, scurry in, and take whatever crumbs may be lingering.

"I can't stay in here," Niles said. "Frasier!"

"I know, I know!" Frasier shrieked back.

"It's not that bad!" Martin hollered.

"Oh, really?" Niles asked vehemently. "There are prostitutes hanging outside underneath the window."

"I have to agree," Roz said, looking outside. "I don't want to be any place where whores hang around. Shut up, Niles!" She snapped as he opened his mouth.

"Eh, let them have their fun," Martin said.

"What?" Frasier asked. "You're an ex cop, Dad."

"Fine, if you guys want to leave, we'll leave. But where are we going to go? No other place with take Eddie."

"We'll find someplace," Frasier said. "Hell, I'll even take sleeping in the Winnebago instead of this!"

"Perhaps one night in the Winnebago, and then we'll find someplace else," Daphne suggested.

"Capital idea, Daphne!" Niles cheered, pecking her cheek. "What say you, Frasier?"

"It seems to be the only choice we have," Frasier said. "Let's get out of here."

Frasier had never bolted out of a place faster than this. He quickly paid the bill, unsurprised that the man didn't ask why he wasn't staying; he was sure people left as quickly as they came once they saw the rooms.

"I guess the best thing to do now is drive around," Frasier said once everyone was in.

"You know, Daphne," said Niles, getting out a piece of blank paper and a pen and slamming down it against the table. "We should plan a wedding."

"What, now?" She asked.

"I understand it's a bit early, but I like to get things out of the way."

"So the wedding is a hassle?"

"No, not at all! I'm just really excited about it, and I want to get started right away." His blue eyes told the truth, so Daphne got out another pen and piece of paper. "So, what time of the month would you like it?"

"I've always fancied a spring wedding," she said.

"I'm glad you said that. Because you are my spring, Daphne. It's only fitting we get married in that season." He scribbled it down on his paper. "Food?"

"I was thinking a buffet."

"A buffet?" Frasier laughed. "That's not very classy, is it?"

"Though I do quite agree with you, Frasier," Niles said, "I will agree on Daphne with this one."

"Wait, you don't like it?" Daphne asked.

"I just don't think it's classy, as Frasier said, but if you want it, you'll have it. After all, you're the bride."

"And you're the groom, so you must have some say in all this. What would you prefer, darling?" He noticed she strained a bit on 'darling;' this was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He mentally cursed Frasier in his mind for speaking out of turn.

"Um…" Sweat trickled down his pale face. "I was thinking about fish and chicken, so they at least have a choice between the two."

"But, what if they don't eat meat? Or what if they don't like fish or chicken?" Daphne inquired.

"You're right, Daphne," he said. "A buffet it is. It would be smashing to give people a variety of foods, like spaghetti or filet mignon. You know…" He chuckled nervously.

"What else is there?" Roz asked.

"I would like daisies for my bouquet. They are me favorites."

"Daisies it is, then," Niles said, writing it down.

"Aren't you allergic to those?" Martin asked.

"I can handle it," Niles said firmly.

"If you're allergic, then I shouldn't have them," Daphne protested.

"No, darling, don't change your bouquet on my account."

"But, what if you get an asthma attack because of me?"

"I will take some medicine beforehand; that always works. Daphne, this is your wedding, and I want everything to be perfect. You want daisies? You got it."

"Niles, you're so kind to me, risking your allergies for me sake."

"Darling, I would face all my allergies for you." She smiled, though she was worried.

"Make sure you have a great band," Roz said. "And make sure you have a great bar."

"Oh, yeah, a great bar is always great," Martin spoke up.

"Especially since me brothers are going to be coming," Daphne said grimly.

"The tablecloths should be a delicate cream color," Niles said. "To match the delicateness of my dear."

"Delicate?" Daphne asked. "I don't like to think I'm delicate."

"No, no, he's referring to himself," Frasier snorted.

"White then? With lace at the bottoms?" Niles asked, nervously.

"I'm quite fond of the cream color," said Daphne, calming Niles's nerves. "I just don't like to think I'm delicate. It makes me feel… weak."

"I only meant that you are gentle; I don't mean it in a condescending way."

"I forgive you. I want rose petals scattered all around. Each table will have a centerpiece with an arrangement of flowers."

"Each with a different quotation!" Niles hailed.

"Excellent idea, Niles!" Frasier praised. "Shakespeare would be fitting."

"But, of course. What do you take me for? An uncultured swine?"

"The cake should be chocolate!" Martin requested. At the sound of the word 'chocolate,' Eddie began begging for a treat. He threw him a biscuit, apologizing that he didn't have chocolate on him at the moment.

"Where should we have it?" Daphne asked, tapping the pen against her chin in thought.

"The Botanical Gardens. I have always dreamed of being married there," Niles responded.

"You've married there, remember?" Frasier asked.

"Yes, I remember. It was to Maris. However, since I met Daphne, I have dreamed of being married there to my dream girl."

"It sounds lovely," Daphne said.

"Hey, I just noticed," Roz said, looking out the window to see that they were still in the parking lot of the motel. "We haven't moved yet."

"I'm sorry, Roz," Frasier said. "I got so caught up with wedding planning that I completely forgot."

"Guests?" Daphne asked as the Winnebago started rolling through the streets. "Me family, of course. Roz, your family…"

"Maris," Niles said at once. When he felt all eyes on him, even Frasier, who was driving, he said, "I think it would be a kind gesture is all. And I kind of want to show how happy I am without her. Keep your eyes on the road, Frasier."

"Oh!" He shouted when he realized he was going over to another lane. He jerked the Winnebago back into his own.

"Stop!" Martin shouted.

Frasier slammed on the breaks, causing poor Eddie to slide to the front.

"What?"

"There's a tavern! Let's stop and get a beer!" Frasier kept on going. "I said let's get a beer! I'm going to keep badgering you until you stop this thing! Frasier, Frasier, Frasier, Frasier, Frasier, Frasier."

Eddie began barking in order to speed up the process.

Roz could see the vein in Frasier's forehead throb with annoyance.

Finally, he shouted, "OKAY! Okay!" He parked right in front of the tavern.

"Thank you," Martin sang, patting Eddie on the head.

"Yeah, whatever."

"It's a shame we couldn't take Freddy," Niles said as he helped Roz and Daphne out onto the pavement.

"Why is that a shame?" Frasier asked, closing the door behind him once Martin and Eddie were out.

"Family vacation?" Niles laughed.

"Are you sure you can bring that thing with you?" Frasier asked Martin, ignoring Niles.

"The cane? Well, I would hope so!" Martin shouted.

"Not the cane! I was talking about Eddie."

"Eh, I'll handle it."

Martin walked right into "Moe's Tavern" with Eddie in his arms.

Frasier, Roz, Niles, and Daphne followed, unsure of how the bartender would react.

To their surprise, Martin was seated on a stool in the bar while Eddie occupied the seat next to his.

"What's this?" Frasier asked.

"Moe says it's alright," Martin explained, sipping at a beer he had the counter. "He says they've had worse."

"You must be Moe?" Frasier asked, addressing a man behind the bar.

"Yeah, hey, what's up?" Moe replied.

"Hey, Carl, you know who that guy sounds like?" Another man asked a man to his left.

"Who, Lenny?"

"Sideshow Bob," Lenny said.

"You know what? He does!" Carl exclaimed.

"Side what whom?" Frasier asked, raising his eyebrows in perplexity.

"He's a convicted attempted murderer," Moe said.

The color in Frasier's face drained at those words. Roz nudged him with her elbow.

"Attempted murderer, you say?" Niles asked, taking a seat next to an overweight fellow who burped rather loudly after he sat down.

"Barney, you need another?" Moe asked, filling up another glass of beer.

"Sure!" Barney said, burping again. Once he got his hands on that other glass, he gulped it down.

"Why is it you call him 'Sideshow Bob?'" Niles asked, edging a little bit away from Barney.

"He used to be the sidekick to Krusty the Clown," Lenny said. "He's a popular children's TV show host."

"Hey, Moe!" Someone else yelled. He was overweight as well, but not so much as Barney. He was wearing a white collar shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, Homer! Your usual?" Moe asked.

"Yup!"

"Excuse me, sir?" Frasier asked tapping Homer on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Would you happen to know anything about Sideshow Bob?"

"Oh, yeah, I know him! He's the one who's always trying to kill my son, Bart."

"WHAT?" Frasier and Niles gasped in unison.

"Y-your son is ten?" Niles asked.

"Yup."

"Can we meet him?" Frasier asked.

"I don't see why not! You seem like respectable people, especially you." He pointed at Frasier. "With your beautiful voice."

"Well, thank you."


End file.
